Disturbing Someone's Nap
by Cimer Chef Putin
Summary: Formerly 'It's Probably Time Travel' - The Straw Hats find themselves in a strange mist while navigating in the New World. Now they are back 2 years and a half before, when the crew hasn't been formed yet. Now it's all about reforming the group and reliving the adventures!
1. It's Big Mom

**Chapter 1:** It's Big Mom!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

 **SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't read One Piece until chapter 800, then you'll be spoiled. In this story I won't mention anything that was revealed after this chapter, which includes such things like the events on Zou (even if they will be vaguely evoked), or the thing related to a certain straw-hat's wanted poster, if you know what I mean. So if you aren't aware of the big revelations of the New World Saga, then this story isn't probably for you. But you can read it nonetheless.**

 **Oh yeah and I use a couple of things that aren't cannon, since this is, you know, a fiction.**

 **AN: Hey everyone! It is my first One Piece fanfiction, and, as a ritual, I like to begin with a time travel one. There are many of these genre in the One Piece fandom, and I wanted to write my own. So, this time, the whole crew goes back in time but it happens accidentally (no one dies, there's no added tragedy etc...).**

 **EDIT: 3/7/16 I Corrected a few things, added a few lines for the first chapter. The next ones will follow**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it :D**

* * *

It was such an unrealistic scene that happened in front of him that Coby wondered if he was actually awake. A barrel, a heavy, ordinary barrel was posed in front of him and some of his self-proclaimed crewmates, the Alvida Pirates, were about to open it. Coby found it in the ship they were raiding when the young lad kept his distances to his boss, lady Alvida and her gigantic mace. Unfortunately, three pirates found Coby's hideout and decided to open the barrel on their own, ordering Coby not to tell anything to the fearsome captain. One of the pirates tried to hit the barrel with his fist in order to open it.

But then, the barrel hit him back.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

Well, to be more precise, it wasn't strictly speaking a barrel that hit the unlucky pirate. It was a man. Yeah, someone was inside this barrel during the whole time, and he was screaming very loud.

Coby fell from the shock caused by the surprise. The two remaining pirates were shaking their knees in fear, because, the most shocking and astonishing thing was that, the stranger hit the pirate so hard that he sent him flying through the ceiling, forming a big hole with the unlucky felon's shape.

The two pirates drew their swords and threatened the man.

"W-w-who are you?" They asked in a weak attempt to seem threatening.

The boy cocked his head. He didn't look very frightening; in fact, he looked like a young peasant lost in the seas, with his cheap clothes and his straw hat.

"You don't know? I'm Monkey D. Luffy." He said with a juvenile voice. "So, where the hell are we?"

The two pirates ignored his question and charged with their swords.

Coby closed his eyes and screamed. "WATCH OUT!" There was no way this boy would stay alive, no, there was no way.

When he reopened his eyes, the pirates were lying on the floor, unconscious, and their swords were completely shattered.

Luffy cocked his head and… laughed? "Shishishi, you're not very friendly."

Then he turned to see the pink-haired boy.

"Oh, hi!" He cheered, as if nothing important happened.

Coby gasped upon seeing this guy's chest. This Luffy had one of the most serious scar he ever saw. On his chest, there was an X-shaped mark that implied his skin being burned or something like that. Needless to say, it was damn scary.

Luffy widened his eyes and opened his mouth in astonishment.

"Coby?" He exclaimed.

There was a second of silence, then…

"How do you know my name?!" Coby screamed hysterically.

"Wait a minute you cannot be Coby!" Luffy shouted back.

"How come I cannot be Coby?" Coby retorted angrily. "I'm Coby!"

Luffy shook his head in disbelief. "No, no, no, no, no. The Coby I know is a lot taller and older and …"

Then he hit his fist with the palm of his hand.

"Oh." He said simply. "So you're another Coby."

'The other' Coby nodded weakly. "That's right. You must have m-mistook me for someone else, sir."

The super strong odd guy with a straw hat scratched his head. "But you do look like the younger Coby I know. In fact, you're just like him."

Luffy narrowed his eyes, giving him a suspicious look. "That's strange, very strange …"

Then he switched to his usual cheerful expression. "It's so funny, shishishi! By the way, do you know where we are, mini Coby?"

Coby replied automatically. "We're on a ship, but it's being attacked by…" Then he gulped in realization. "You mustn't stay! The pirates you attacked are members of Alvida's crew! She'll kill you if she ever finds you."

"Alvida?" Luffy seemed to have countless imaginary question marks above his head. "I know this name…"

Then his face became red and he bit his lower lip.

"AH!" He shouted suddenly.

'Oh, he must have understood how dangerous Alvida is.' Coby thought, relieved. 'Then he will run away, and…'

"Thinking hurts." Luffy said randomly.

Coby fell on the floor.

* * *

There were so many questions on Nami's mind right now. Where was she? What happened to the others? What caused the sudden disappearance of the other people's crew? The last thing Nami remembered was that she along with the Straw Hats was on the seas of the New World, navigating on the Thousand Sunny. But now Nami found herself on a completely unfamiliar pirate ship. Well, not exactly, because the scene seemed surprisingly familiar.

'Did someone like Kuma send us at different places?' Nami wondered with a shudder. 'I don't see any bear marks on the floor just like last time. Or perhaps we have been captured, but in that case I shouldn't have my clima-tact.'

Suddenly a pirate opened the door of the room where Nami was.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously, trying to hide the blush on his face. "I don't remember you being part of the crew."

Nami didn't take any risks. She was in the New World, and any pirate could posses an inhumane strength. She was well placed to know it, after all.

Nami took out her sorcery clima-tact and aimed at the intruder.

"Gust Sword!" She shouted, and the pirate went flying, taking with him a part of the wooden wall of the cabin.

Yeah, that was a bit extreme, but then again, it was the safest thing to do.

* * *

Luffy began to ran, probably to an exit, while Coby was desperately trying to hold him back.

"What are you doing?" He screamed while holding Luffy's leg in a weak attempt to slow him. "Alvida is over there! You need to hide!"

"I need to find my crew." Luffy declared. "And I'm hungry! But I also need to find my crew… Ah, I can't decide!" He screamed.

"Your, your crew?" Coby asked weakly before being hit by Luffy. "Ouch!"

"Leave my leg alone!" Luffy retorted. "Yes, my pirate crew." He explained casually. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm a pirate. You don't know me?"

Coby gaped like a fish. 'A Pirate!?' He thought nervously. 'He doesn't look like one.'

He shook his head. "I haven't heard about a pirate named Luffy."

Luffy laughed. "Shishishi! You guys are so fun."

Then the pirate hit the door in front of them with his leg, which revealed the deck of the ship.

The door shattered into pieces of woods, but what was the most shocking was…

"What the hell!?" Coby screamed in shock. "Did your leg just stretched?!"

Luffy stared at him and grinned. "Oh, that's because I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi." He stretched his chin with his finger in order to show him his powers. "See? I'm a rubber man."

They were interrupted by a loud noise.

Coby and Luffy went out on the deck to see what was happening. Most of the pirate crew was back on their ship, because it seemed that the ship had been damaged.

Coby widened his eyes. "It's her…" On the pirate ship's deck a fat female pirate captain was holding a mace and seemed to be more than slightly upset. 'Alvida.'

"OOOOOOH!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's Big Mom!"

* * *

Lady Alvida was a fearsome pirate captain. Well, she was mostly feared by her crew, the people didn't know her much since a bounty of 5,000,000 Berrys wasn't very impressive, even in East Blue, but no one would dare tell her that.

"Who dared attacking my ship!?" Alvida shouted, twisting her iron mace in a threatening way.

She didn't expect an answer, though.

"I did." A feminine voice said. "Sorry about that."

A young woman got out from the cabin, where a part of its walls had been destroyed. She was rather lightly clothed, which caused a few pirates to blush and catcall her.

"Do you want to die?" Alvida asked menacingly, giving a dark glare to those who dared looked at the female intruder.

They paled. "No, lady Alvida!"

"Tell me." Alvida continued. "Who is the most beautiful lady of the seas?"

They gulped. "You, lady Alvida!"

She stared at them threateningly. "Correct."

Then the captain turned to the orange-haired intruder. "You don't know whose ship you've attacked didn't you?" Alvida asked rhetorically. "You wouldn't have been foolish enough to provoke the mighty Lady Alvida. But it's too late now, I am going to kill you even if you beg forgiveness…"

Nami ignored her rant. "Alvida? I've heard that name somewhere." She muttered ".Is she related to Buggy the Clown?"

Nami, contrary to her captain, did read the newspapers. If Alvida was a subordinate to Buggy the Shichibukai and that she Nami found herself in her ship, then ..

'It's strange,' Nami thought, 'because I remember having been on Alvida's ship once, when I was still a Pirate thief. It was a short time before I met Luffy and Zoro…' She stared at all the angry pirates and noticed the threatening posture the female whale had toward her.

Nami sighed and began to use her clima-tact. She created a black cloud above the pirates' heads, her future victims being completely oblivious of the situation.

The thunder was about to strike when suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"NAMI!" Luffy exclaimed while jumping on Alvida's ship.

Nami turned her head, and smiled brightly.

"Ah, Luffy!" Nami said cheerfully. "I'm glad to see you."

Luffy laughed. "Me too!"

While they were having their conversation, the Alvida pirates were being hit by the thunder generated by Nami's cloud. After one could see that, no, Alvida didn't have a heavy skeletal structure; all of the pirates on the deck were now knocked out, unable to fight.

Coby couldn't believe his eyes. Of all the incredible things he witnessed on this day it was by far the craziest one. "This girl, she used a stick to create thunder!" Coby said, horrified. "And then they all died! She's a … a … witch … AAAAH, she's looking at my direction!"

Then he fell on the floor, unconscious.

"Nami, do you know what happened?" Luffy asked, taking a more serious tone.

The orange-haired navigator shook her head. "No, we were all on the Sunny and then, I suddenly find myself on this ship without any explanations."

Luffy scratched his head. "Yeah, me too. I was playing cards with Usopp and then, poof, I'm on a barrel."

"I'm sure there is an explanation to this." Nami continued, thoughtful. "I noticed an abnormal and sudden drop of temperature and air pressure when we were sailing, as if we were entering a winter island…"

"It's funny, because when I departed from my village, there was a whirlpool and I put myself into a barrel." Luffy said casually.

"…Which was strange because the island we were heading to was supposed to be a spring one." Nami wondered aloud.

"It was at this moment I met Coby." Luffy continued. "At this time, he was only a sailor on Alvida's crew."

"And there was this mist…" Nami said, before choking. "Wait what? Alvida you said?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah. And earlier I met a guy who looked just like Coby when he was a youngling, and he told me about … Alvida." Luffy scratched his head, trying to think, and then he grinned. "It's quite a coincidence!"

Nami widened her eyes. 'What? Are we reliving our past experiences or something similar?'

"Luffy." She said slowly.

Her captain cocked his head. "Yes, Nami?"

"I think we are within a mirage that gave us the illusion that we are back in time." Nami concluded.

'But, it's strange, I still have my weapons and I wear my actual clothes.' She thought. 'If we are indeed on an illusion, then we must have taken our past selves' place and we're now acting as if we were indeed living it.'

Luffy cocked his head a little more. "I don't understand."

She sighed. "We are back in time." Nami said slowly. "But…"

Luffy interrupted her by raising his fists in the air. "Yosh! It's so cool!"

"… it's probably an illusion." She finished in a heavy sigh. "A dream, if you prefer."

Suddenly, Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed the unconscious Coby.

"Alright, Coby! Let's make you enlist in the marine!" Luffy exclaimed while bringing him next to Nami.

The navigator of the Straw hat pirates watched the scene in exasperation.

"Hey you guys!" Luffy shouted to the remaining pirates who were still on the civilian ship. "You will prepare a boat for Coby, he wants to be a marine!"

They gulped. The pirates saw what the orange-haired witch did with her blue stick. The farer these guys were the better they would be.

"Of course, boss!" They chorused.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Nami asked.

Her captain only laughed. "Shishishi! We're going to recruit Zoro a second time!"

* * *

 **AN: So, liked the first chapter? Do you want me to continue? Post a review if you did, the feedback is greatly appreciated :)**


	2. Yeah, Morgan Did This

**Chapter 2:** Yeah, Morgan Did This.

 **AN: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter of 'Disturbing Someone's Nap'.**

 **So, the Post-Timeskip Mugis literally replaced the original ones, which cause Zoro to suddenly lose an eye, Nami to have another tattoo, Franky to change shape drastically in less than one second, etc... I'll write something about every other straw hats (Well, except for one, but I won't tell more ... :D) and how they'll cope with this sudden trip to the past. I'm also thinking at the events that'll change thanks to the butterfly effect, for example Alvida, who is now raging over Nami and not over Luffy.**

 **Hope you enjoy this new chapter :D**

 **EDIT: 7/3/2016, corrected and added a few things**

* * *

Coby awoke with a start, and the first thing he heard was sounds of cannons.

'Did I pass out?' He wondered.

Then he opened his eyes, and realized he was on a bark, along with a young woman and the guy with the straw hat he met earlier.

"Oh, you're finally awake, mini Coby!" Luffy exclaimed, grinning.

Coby stood up. "What happened? Where are you taking me?" He asked. Coby remembered the last time he was bragged along on a bark: he unwillingly became a Pirate.

"The marines are attacking Alvida's ship." Nami explained before pointing the ship battle with her finger. "Luffy insisted to take you along. I'm Nami, by the way. Nice to meet you."

Coby felt a bit intimidated by the young woman and her curvy features. "Uhm … Likewise. Did you really beat Lady Alvida?"

Nami nodded.

"It was real?" Coby exclaimed. "You really did create a storm?"

Nami nodded again and showed him her blue stick, the clima-tact. "Yes."

"But… Isn't that sorcery?" Coby asked weakly. "And sorcery is evil."

Luffy burst out laughing.

"No, it's not." Nami explained calmly, before hitting Luffy in the head. "You, shut up."

Luffy's head balanced itself in an unnatural fashion.

"It's just weather science." She added with a smile.

There was a pause. The marines stopped shooting their cannons and accosted Alvida's ship.

"I didn't know it was possible." Coby admitted. "But you beat Alvida and her men, so, thanks."

Nami smiled. "You're welcome."

"And thank you for saving me." Coby continued, speaking to both Luffy and Nami this time. "I would be thrown in jail if it weren't for you."

Luffy grinned. "No problem."

He lowered his head. "I wanted to leave, but I was too afraid of her to do anything."

"You don't want to be a pirate, don't you?" Nami asked rhetorically.

Coby nodded. "That's right. I want to become …" He took a deep breath. "My dream is to become a strong marine!" He exclaimed proudly, clenching his fist. "I want to catch pirates and criminals like Alvida!"

Luffy grinned. He found out in the news that Coby became a powerful and respected marine officer –well, he found out from Robin who was the one who actually paid attention to the news, but whatever-

"I know you'll be able to make it." Luffy said finally. "You'll become a great marine."

"Why do you seem so sure about this?" Coby asked, lowering his head. "I'm a weakling."

Luffy stared at him. "Yeah, you're a weakling."

Coby winced.

"So, you just have to become stronger." Luffy replied simply. "And stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger…" He touched his chest where his scar was, remembering the promise he made to his brother Ace years ago. "For the sake of your dream." Luffy had been a weakling, he was too weak to protect his brother, but now he was stronger, and maybe, maybe there was a chance that Ace was alive, so…

"Is that so simple?" Coby asked in disbelief.

Luffy grabbed his hat, his treasure whose been given by red-haired Shanks, and stared at it. "Yes, it's that simple."

Nami rolled her eyes. "It's simple when you have friends who do all of the complicated things, such like navigation."

Luffy put his hat back on his head and laughed. "Shishishi! You're right!"

"You have a dream too, don't you?" Coby asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to become the pirate king!"

There was a second of silence in the modest craft Luffy, Coby and Nami were in, just before…

"What!" Coby screamed. "THE pirate king!? Then you're going to search for One Piece?! It's just impossible! The pirate king has to be the strongest pirate in the World, the one who can claim everything! Fame, wealth, glory! It's impossible, impossible, impossi *BONK* Hey! Why did you hit me?"

"Because I wanted to." Luffy replied simply. "It's not about possibilities. I've decided that I'll become the pirate king and that's all. So, even if I die on the way, I wouldn't have any regrets."

Nami rolled her eyes. 'Amazing how he could be so egoistical sometimes.' She thought in exasperation.

Coby was impressed by Luffy's logic. "I've never seen it that way." He admitted quietly. "To risk our life for our dream…"

Nami stared at her captain with an incredulous look. 'It seems that, to him, this situation is completely normal.' She thought. 'Luffy doesn't seem to be worried, he isn't even trying to find an explanation for this.'

The boat kept on moving softly on the calm seas of East Blue, the battle between the marines and the rest of Alvida's crew being far away.

"Alright." Coby said finally. "I've decided I'll enlist in the marines today. Could you take me to the marine base?"

Luffy nodded, a huge grin on his face. "Sure, Coby. That's our destination anyway. A friend of us await us there."

The soon-to-be marine raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who?"

"Oh, a guy named Zoro."

* * *

 _Later on, in Shells Town._

The green-haired swordsman was sitting at a table of this restaurant, drinking some sake and eating some food. Just like Nami and Luffy, Zoro had the same appearance he had the last time they saw him. He had a green coat that showed the scar on his chest caused by Mihawk, and his right eye seemed to be shut forever because of another scar of unknown origin, at least to the other straw hats.

"We owe you so much." One of the villagers said with gratitude.

"Thank you, mister Zoro." Another villager added cheerfully. "You've done the impossible to save us all by defeating Captain Morgan."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. It was strange to hear these people cheer him for what he'd done, simply because, well, Captain Morgan had been defeated two years ago by Luffy and himself. And, since they were in the New World, there was no reason Zoro suddenly was in East Blue.

'Unless…' It was an odd theory that entered his mind, but he couldn't help but think it was plausible. After all, Zoro was attached to this very cross the first time he met Luffy…

* * *

 _Flashback:_

Zoro opened his eye slowly. He had been sleeping on the deck of the Sunny, as usual, but now he wasn't really at the same place. Something wrong was going on. Zoro realized he was attached to a wooden cross.

"Hmm? Have I been captured?" He wondered lazily. It didn't make any sense: well, unless someone dropped sleeping gas on the Sunny, but…

Then he realized that he still carried his three swords -the Wadou Ichimonji, the Sandai Kitetsu and the Shuusui- which was completely illogical. Who was stupid enough to attach a swordsman and make sure his swords were within reach?

"Whoever captured me have no common sense at all." Zoro muttered. Then he grabbed his Kitetsu and cut the ropes. Hopefully he was attached just so he could grab one of his swords and get out of here.

Zoro decided to inspect the surroundings. It was a Marine Base, so Zoro understood that he had been captured by the Marines.

'But it makes no sense.' Zoro thought, as he was walking in the fields of the base. 'I'm wanted for more than 300 million berries, and yet I've managed to free myself easily. There's something going on.'

Zoro scratched his head. "I recognize this place…"

Coincidentally, he arrived straight at the execution field where he'd been held captive.

There were a dozen of marines and the one who was probably the head of the base; a blonde officer with a steel jaw and an axe that replaced his right hand.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Morgan roared angrily. "So you've freed yourself and decided to stage a coup against me."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "I'm just lost." He said calmly, unsheathing one of his swords, the Wadou Ichimonji. "I don't intend to harm any of you, but if you insist…"

"Bring me his head!" Morgan ordered to his men.

'I've already seen this guy somewhere…' Zoro thought. The marines charged with their swords and, with a simple flick of one of Zoro's own blades; disarmed and neutralized the soldiers.

"Get up, you weaklings!" Morgan shouted to his subordinates. "Any sign of weakness will be considered high treason! No one should defy the mighty Captain Morgan!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Morgan? That's why you seemed familiar. I thought that they've kicked you out of the marines."

This clearly wasn't the answer Morgan expected. He raised his axe and charged at the green-haired swordsman.

"THOSE WHO DON'T RESPECT MY AUTHORITY SHALL DIE!" Captain Morgan roared.

Zoro put his Wadou Ichimonji back on his cover. "If you want to impress me, then bring me an admiral."

Morgan approached Zoro, ready to hit.

Zoro grabbed his sword. _"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi sonson!"_

Morgan didn't stand a chance against Zoro's attack. Blood splattered on his chest, revealing his undeniable loss. He fell on the floor, unconscious.

'This place...' Zoro thought in realization. 'This is where I first met Luffy!'

Zoro couldn't possibly forget the first time he saw the one who'd become his captain. After all, the witness of a guy taking multiple gunshots by the marines and repelling the bullets with his weird body made of rubber was quite unforgettable. Even if Zoro saw many, many odder things in Grand Line, he couldn't forget the day Luffy saved him from execution.

A hundred of marines appeared on the field and saw the body of their chief, defeated.

To Zoro's surprise, the marines around him dropped their weapons and cheered his opponent's demise.

Then the Lieutenant arrested Morgan for 'authority abuse' and thanked Zoro for his actions.

 _Flashback end:_

* * *

"It was no big deal." Zoro concluded.

"Still, it must have been a very hard fight." One of the civilians said.

"I don't remember you having those scars." The little girl, Rika, said worryingly. She pointed Zoro's right eye. "Did Morgan do this?"

Zoro's eye twitched. He remembered very well how he lost his right eye and didn't want to remember it.

 _'What are you hoping to do with that, Roronoa?'_

 _'You defeated me with that knife, and I want to know if my luck can beat it.'_

No, really, he didn't want to talk about it.

Zoro cleared his throat. "Yeah, Morgan did this."

Oddly enough, the villagers knew Zoro when he still had his two eyes. And, well, it was the case two years ago, when Zoro was in that Marine base and joined Luffy.

"Are you okay still?" Rika asked, genuinely concerned by Zoro's scar.

He shrugged his shoulders casually. "One eye is enough to see, you know."

'I don't even need eyes to see, thanks to the color of observation.' Zoro mused silently. 'Speaking of which…'

"Hey you two." Zoro said casually, a smirk on his face, one second before Nami and Luffy entered the restaurant. "You took your time."

"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

"Zoro is our hero!" The little girl of the restaurant said proudly. "He defeated the evil Captain Morgan."

"That's cool." Luffy said.

"Are they friends of yours?" Rika asked to Zoro.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded. "But they're supposed to be more than two."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "That's because …"

"Oh, but Coby's there too!" Luffy exclaimed, misinterpreting his first mate's words. "He went to the base in order to enlist in the marines."

Zoro stared at his captain with a puzzled face. "Coby? But isn't he …"

Then Nami approached the swordsman. "Let it go." She muttered. "For whatever reason, all of this makes perfect sense to him."

"What happened exactly?" Zoro asked to the orange-haired navigator. "Are we in the past or something like that?"

She nodded. "I think we entered to a strange zone of the New World, but I don't recall having read anything about that in Weatheria…"

"Or maybe we have been attacked by a devil fruit user, just like with Kuma." Zoro proposed. "I wouldn't be surprised if there's someone out there with the power to control time…"

"What are you guys doing?" Luffy asked cheerfully.

His two crewmates didn't have the time to answer as the restaurant door opened and a dozen of marines entered. Nami, who still had the reflexes of a Pirate, grabbed her clima-tact in precaution. Hopefully anyone who was neither Luffy nor Zoro saw a girl clenching a mere blue stick, so they didn't pay attention."

"Roronoa Zoro, we'll never be thankful enough for defeating Captain Morgan." The Lieutenant said respectfully. "He was dishonoring the name of the marines."

Zoro stood up and smirked. "But you don't have to thank me." He then stared at Luffy, who nodded. "I only acted under my captain's orders."

The Lieutenant widened his eyes in surprise. "Your captain?"

The boy with a straw hat chuckled. "Shishishi! That's right! My name is Monkey D. Luffy and Zoro is part of my crew. We are departing for Grand Line and I'm going to become king of the Pirates!"

* * *

 _In a small village named Syrup, East Blue:_

It had been a couple of hours now that Usopp had suddenly appeared to his hometown his East Blue. In his adventures, Usopp had seen many strange things: a guy who could stretch his members, a prehistoric island with dinosaurs and Giants, sea monsters that were as big as an island, a reindeer that could transform into a human, a celestial island, an island underwater, an island on an giant elephant, and many, many other wonderful things like that. So, going back in time was … not so shocking to Usopp's point of view. He was still pretty worried, though, because he didn't know what happened to the others.

"Hey captain!" Tamanegi exclaimed. He was one of the members of the fearsome Ussop Pirates. "What's with this new look?"

Apparently, Usopp went back to his village two years ago, but he still kept the same appearance he had a few moments ago.

"I didn't know you were that muscular!" Piiman added.

Usopp smirked. "That's because I make TEN THOUSAND push-ups a day!" He lied, clenching his arm. "Follow my example, proud members of the Usopp Pirates, and you'll become strong blue sea dwellers."

"Blue sea?" Ninjin asked. "But, isn't the sea always blue?"

Usopp laughed. "Who knows? She might be white." Then he headed to the big mansion at the periphery of the village.

The three kids had a quizzical look on their face. Their stared at their captain in confusion and tried to find a sense in his words.

Usopp climbed the big tree next to the mansion and sat on a branch. This branch was close to a certain room.

"Hello, Miss Kaya, how are you today?" Usopp asked cheerfully.

Kaya was the young woman who lived in the mansion. Before he met Luffy, Zoro and Nami, Usopp liked to sit on that branch in order to tell her stories of the seas.

"Oh, hello Usopp." Kaya said. "You're quite different today."

Usopp grinned. "You have in front of you the new captain Usopp!" He said. "Now, what story will I tell you today? Oh, I know. Let me tell you the story of a Pirate Captain named Monkey D. Luffy…"

* * *

 **AN: Liked it? Loved it ? Leave a review if you did, they are greatly appreciated :)**


	3. Luffy Has A Plan !

**Chapter 3:** Luffy has A Plan?!

 **AN: And, I'm back with another chapter! I've changed the title, in case you haven't realized, because I find it cooler than the last one. So, today is the end of the Morgan arc with more info on some other crew members.**

 **You have been numerous (Well, not really, but oh well..) to wonder what happened to the Sunny, and you'll be fixed ... well, just right now.**

 **Have a good read :D**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere on the Grand Line:_

It was quite a good day for Billy the smuggler. The sea was calm, he and his crew encountered no Pirates, and he managed to reach his destination safe and sound, with his shipment intact. And what a shipment!

In his boat there was enough Adam Wood to build a ship.

Adam Wood was a special sort of wood, it was extremely resistant and very rare, which explained his very high price. Billy would get two hundred Berry if he ever sold this wood in the Black Market of St. Poplar.

But suddenly, as he glanced at the precious wood, something incredible happened before his very eyes.

The Wood disappeared and transformed into …

* * *

 _Back in Shells Town, East Blue:_

"The Pirate King!" Everyone on Ririka's restaurant –except Luffty, Zoro and Nami- screamed. "You aren't serious!"

Luffy's face remained neutral. "I am serious. Once I've picked up two of my crew members we'll be heading to Grand Line."

"But, this is suicide!" The lieutenant from the Marines exclaimed. "Grand Line is commonly referred as the Pirates Graveyard, do you know why?"

Luffy shrugged. "Some people call it 'Paradise'. I'm not afraid about facing powerful opponents, because I'm pretty strong myself."

"Yeah, us too." Zoro added.

The lieutenant sighed. "Do whatever you want. However you are Pirates, and therefore the Marines' enemies." He ignored the shouts of protest coming from the population, or at least he tried.

"Don't you have any shame?!" One of the villagers shouted.

"Zoro saved us all when you were obeying Morgan." Another one pointed out furiously.

"HOWEVER." Ripper said with a louder tone. "Since Roronoa Zoro helped us we will make an exception and we will only report that Roronoa Zoro joined forces with us to defeat Captain Morgan…"

"Actually, no."

It was Luffy who interrupted the marine officer, in the surprise of all the people in the room.

"I have a request." Luffy said. "I would like you to report that Monkey D. Luffy and his crew defeated the Pirate Alvida and Captain Morgan of the Marine Base."

Lieutenant Ripper widened his eyes. "Alvida you said?"

Nami grinned proudly. "I did the job."

"Zoro and Nami are part of my crew." Luffy continued. "As their Captain I am responsible for their actions."

Luffy's second-in-command raised an eyebrow. He wondered what his captain had in mind, even if he had the beginning of an idea.

"You want to surrender?" Ripper asked, astonished.

To his surprise, Luffy laughed. "Shishishi, no! I just want to have my own bounty poster."

Ripper's jaw dropped.

"What are you doing, Luffy?" Nami asked.

Luffy stared at his two companions. "We don't know exactly what happened, but I'm sure that the others are fine."

Nami nodded. "Of course." It had been a day since they apparently gone back in time, and she had been able to think about it quite often. It was highly probable that their companions suffered the same thing, and since Zoro was indeed at the Marine Base as Luffy guessed it then Usopp should be at his village, Sanji should be at the Baratie etcetera …

"But maybe they don't know that we're fine too." Luffy continued.

The non-straw hats were wondering what they were talking about, and stared at the three straw hats in confusion.

"Who are the others?" Rika asked to the green haired swordsman.

"He's talking about our other crewmates." Zoro explained. "We've been separated and … well it's a long and complicated story."

"That's why…" Luffy exclaimed, with a grin that indicated nothing good. "I've been thinking of a plan."

Nami gulped.

"Luffy…" She said quietly.

"What?" Luffy asked.

There was a second of silence in the room.

"You've been thinking!?" Nami exclaimed in shock. "You've actually planned something?!"

* * *

 _A small Interlude:_

The blue-haired girl named Nojiko was wandering in the tangerine farm of her surrogate mother, the now deceased Bell-mere. It had been several years now that these ruthless fishman pirates landed on their island and imposed their rule, forcing the population to pay a tax. It was a never ending nightmare: Nojiko's mother had been killed and her sister Nami had been forced to work with this Arlong, their mother's murderer as a cartograph, when she was only 8 years old. During all these years, Nojiko along with all the population of Cocoyashi had hoped for the Marine Headquarters to intervene in order to freed them, but they never came, or they were being defeated by the fishman pirates. The last bit of hope was within Nami's shoulders, who tried to gather 100 million Berry in order to free the village from Arlong.

"I wonder if she's alright." Nojiko said to herself. Suddenly, something completely unexpected happened before her eyes.

A dozen of tangerine plants disappeared.

* * *

 _Back to the Marine Base:_

Luffy, Zoro and Nami headed to the harbor where their boat was. Well, it wasn't the Going Merry or the Thousand Sunny, but it was enough for the calm waters of East Blue.

"Luffy! Nami!" Someone exclaimed once they climbed on the bark. It was a small pink-haired boy with goggles. Coby. "Thank you for what you've done!"

Luffy grinned. "No problem Coby! So, they took you in the Marines?"

Coby had a huge smile of pride on his face. "Yes. It's thanks to you that I'll be able to realize my dream. I'll become stronger and stronger and I'll become a proud marine officer, I promise!"

"Sure!" Luffy exclaimed. "The next time we'll see you, it'll be in the Grand Line! And remember, we'll always be friends!"

Coby nodded, before hearing someone clear his throat. "So you're friend with a Pirate?"

He flinched. Behind him there were a dozen of marines along with Lieutenant Ripper.

Coby took a deep breath. Nami's plan had been a failure: she had suggested to Coby that if the Marines wouldn't suspect him to be a Pirate spy Coby had to enlist all alone without telling that he knew Luffy. But…

It wouldn't feel right to Coby to hide that Luffy had helped him, and since they were already suspicious…

"That's right!" Coby exclaimed finally. "Luffy and Nami are my friends! Before I met them, I was a weak little boy who was afraid to leave Alvida's ship! I was forced to do everything she ordered, because I was weak, and because I was too scared to risk my life to do what I always wanted!"

The marines were surprised by the sudden burst of courage this little boy had. "I know you may consider me a Pirate and you may think of me whatever you want." Coby said, staring at Lieutnant Ripper in the eyes. "But believe me when I say that catching pirates like Alvida and disgraces to the Marine like Morgan is my deepest dream."

Coby lowered his head, and waited for the shouts to come. 'I have no regrets. If I'm refused in the marines, then it'd be better if it was because I said the truth rather than hiding it.'

To his surprise, the Lieutenant smirked. "That's better." Ripper said.

Coby widened his eyes.

"Earlier, many of the Alvida's Pirates have been captured." He explained. "We would've known your past anyway."

"So, I'm…" Coby said, his throat dried.

"You shouldn't be able to enlist in the Marines." Ripper said.

Coby closed his eyes. "I understand…"

"…And someone like Former Captain Morgan shouldn't have been given any authority." Ripper continued. "I'll make an exception for you."

Coby's face brightened. "Really! Thank you so much, sir!"

But then they were interrupted by someone.

"Hey, you!" A blond guy with rather expensive clothes pointed his finger to Ripper. "Why did you arrest my father? You had no right to…"

He stopped as he received a cold glare from the villagers and the marines.

"Shut up, little brat!" Ripper snarled. "You'll be on chores for a month! And that goes for you too!" He exclaimed to his men, Coby included. "That's for saluting a Pirate!"

* * *

Nami, Zoro and Luffy were now sailing on the sea, heading for their next destination. It was the first time they were alone.

"So, do you know what happened exactly?" Nami asked finally. "It seems we've gone back in time, but we've still our actual appearance."

Zoro was sitting, his hands behind his head. "Like I said earlier, it's probably someone with a devil fruit."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"When I was sleeping on the Sunny, I sensed something." Zoro explained. "It lasted only a fraction of second, but just before being suddenly attached at the marine base I could've sworn I sensed a presence with my observation Haki, just in front of the boat."

"Whoaa!" Luffy exclaimed. "You use Haki even when you sleep!"

"Because you don't?" Zoro asked rhetorically.

The captain shrugged. "No. When I sleep, I sleep."

Nami frowned. "It could be this strange mist, though. We aren't sure if this is just an illusion or a dream we share, however we were on the same place as we were two and a half years ago."

"So, you were near Luffy at one point of the timeline." Zoro stated.

Nami nodded. "Yeah, even if we met later on we were both in Alvida's ship at the same time, and I've also been to the Marine base."

"In any cases." Luffy said with a serious tone. "We must reunite with the crew. First Usopp and the Merry, and then Sanji. We will enter the Grand Line and take the same road as before, so we can pick up the others."

Zoro nodded in acknowledgement. "That seems to be the wisest thing to do."

Nami, however, was concerned by something. "You aren't worried about this." She stated. "So do you, Zoro. I know you're pretty strong and all but, come on! If we're under an illusion then we might be captured at that time!" She shouted, letting out her worry. "Have you thought about it?!"

Luffy sat on the ship. "I have thought about it." He said with a stern tone. "I don't have a clue about what happened, I don't know if we're back in time, or if we're just dreaming or something like that. But there is no possibility for us to find it out. We can live in fear, thinking that if we ever wake up we'll found ourselves in a cell in the Level 6 of Impel Down, or something like that, but we can also live it like if we have really gone back in time and enjoy it while doing what we couldn't do last time."

Nami stared at her captain in sorrow. She remembered when she read in the newspaper that Ace, Luffy's older brother, died and now she was mad after herself for not realizing that Luffy, during all this time, silently hoped to see his brother once again.

"We can think whatever we want." Luffy continued. "It doesn't change ANYTHING to our condition. So let's take the best out of it."

Zoro smirked. "You're right, Captain. There's no need to worry."

Nami observed her captain silently. While she was still wondering what happened to them Luffy had already gotten over it and focused on the essential. There was little chance that they'd find themselves back in the Sunny, in the New World just like before, and even if it was the case, they wouldn't be responsible for it. 'In the end, we have to focus on the present and act as if we were indeed living in the past' Nami thought, before smiling. 'This sentence doesn't make any sense.'

"So, we have to save my village once again." Nami declared sternly. It was more important than finding out why they suddenly popped up in the past.

"Yes." Luffy said in agreement. "We'll kick Arlong's ass once again, same with big nose Buggy, Don Thingy and the cat guy."

Zoro smirked by hearing his Captain's words. "They won't stand a chance. We're a lot stronger than two years ago."

Suddenly a bird, a News Coco, flew near the boat.

"Thanks." Nami said to the bird while giving him a couple of coins. "Let's see if there's your bounty poster…"

* * *

 _Syrup Village:_

Usopp was sitting alone on the beach of his native island, deeply concerned about something.

'He was there!' Usopp thought in anger and fear. 'Kuro was there! This bastard is still trying to kill Kaya and take his money! I have to do something about it.' He shook his head.

"At least I still have my pop greens and my Kabuto." He muttered to himself. "I'm sure I'm stronger than him, but…"

Usopp faced strong opponents before, such as Mister 4 and Miss Merry Christmas in Alabasta, with the help of Chopper; Chew the fishman, Perona from Gecko Moria's crew, and even Luffy himself. These people were way stronger than Captain Kuro, so why did he still feel apprehension in battling him?

'That's because I'm on my own.' Usopp thought finally. 'I can't rely on Luffy or to beat stronger opponents, and if I'm injured then Chopper wouldn't look after me.'

Usopp was alone, but he still decided to face Kuro. After all, Kaya was the one who gave them the Merry, it wouldn't be right to let her alone with this monster.

He stood up. "Alright." Usopp said to himself. "I'm going to prepare my traps."

But then, a News Coco brought the news paper to him.

Usopp read it, and found a certain bounty poster.

His face brightened.

"Understood!" He exclaimed. "Understood Captain!"

 _At the Restaurant on the seas, Baratie:_

Sanji stared at himself in the bathroom's mirror. It had been two days since he appeared on the Baratie without any warnings. After two days, he came to the conclusion that he was indeed in the past because, well, the restaurant workers found it completely normal that Sanji was there.

'Well, I'm glad I'm not in _this place_.' Sanji thought in relief. 'It's probably a trick similar to Kuma did to us two years ago, and I wouldn't be surprised if there's a devil fruit able to send us back in time, but I wonder if I'm the only one sent in the past.'

Suddenly he had hearts on his eyes. "Will Nami-swan and Robin-chwan remember me?" He said aloud. "I hope they've kept their appearance as well."

It was odd, but Sanji had kept the little differences he obtained during his two years of travelling. The other cooks had noticed his new suit and his small goatee; Patty even commented how he had brushed his hair differently, and Sanji didn't know what he was talking about.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing an annoyed Patty.

"Hey, shithead." He said. "We need you in the kitchens."

Sanji ignored his insult, but noticed that he was holding a newspaper.

"Give me that." Sanji said casually to the cook. "Don't worry I will be short."

"Fine." Patty gave it to him, before adding. "There's a bounty poster in it."

Sanji raised a (funny) eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

He looked at the bounty poster and widened his eyes.

"What's going on?" Patty asked.

Sanji chuckled. "It's none of your business, dumbass." Internally he thought 'Alright Luffy, I've understood the message.'

In the bounty poster there was written:

 _WANTED_

 _Dead Or Alive_

 _Monkey D. Luffy_

 _12.000.000 Beri_

The guy on the picture wore a straw hat and had a huge grin on his face. On his teeth there was something written.

WAIT US

* * *

 **AN: Liked it? Dissapointed by Luffy's low bounty? Remember that the only thing he did was to say: 'Hey guys, I'm a Pirate and I want a bounty on my head'. He'll get an even higher bounty one day, I promise :D**


	4. Mini-Adventures 1

**Chapter 3.5:** Mini-Adventures of the Grand-Line Strawhats #1.

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait. Here's a little interlude where we see two Strawhats from the Grand Line.**

 **Glad you liked what I did with Luffy's wanted poster. Why writing on his teeth ? Because it sounded cool! Shishishishi. And because it amused me that, in Luffy's wanted poster we got to see his huuuge grin with his super white teeth in the open and everything. So, yeah ...**

 **Oh yeah, and why isn't Zoro getting any bounty? Well since he hasn't been given one last time after Loguetown (where he had been officially reported as being part of Luffy's crew) I didn't see the point in giving him a bounty now. But he'll get one, eventually.**

 **And why did the name change ? I thought the original name was too 'ordinary' and it didn't please me so ... I've changed it. This one's definitive though.**

 **Oh, and I'll probably tell the whole story behind the mugiwara's sudden trip to the past around the Baratie Arc. You've guessed it, it's about 'Disturbing Someone's Nap' !**

 **Hope you'll enjoy the mini-chapter :D**

* * *

 _Somewhere on the seas of 'Grand Line'_

A certain swordsman was sailing on his tiny boat, staring the mist and the ships shapes in front of him with a slight smirk on his face.

Pirate Fleet Admiral Don Krieg. Wanted for 17 Millions Berry.

It was a small fry, a very small fry compared to the opponents Dracule Mihawk slew in the second part of Grand Line, but, hey, what was the point of having a 'Pirate's Graveyard' if some rookies didn't get slashed by living legends now and then? It was incredible how most of the pirates from the other seas knew next to nothing about the realities that lied beneath 'Grand Line'.

Mihawk was about to drew the sword on his back when a bird gave him the news paper. He took it and paid the news Coco.

He raised an eyebrow. There was a bounty poster along with the news paper.

"Wait a minute?" Mihawk muttered as he saw the pirate's photo. "Is that red-hair's hat?"

Shanks, Mihawk's old enemy and sparring-partner in some occasions, had once told him a story like this: red-hair had given his straw-hat to a kid who wanted to become the Pirate king and held the same name as Vice-Admiral Garp's, or something.

"Better see him later." Mihawk mumbled to himself, forgetting about the fleet in front of him for a few seconds.

* * *

"Twelve Millions Berries! But that's fewer than Buggy's!" A Green-haired swordsman exclaimed, laughing, before drinking some sake to the bottle.

"Even I had a higher bounty after Enies Lobby." Nami added.

The trio was on the seas of East Blue, sailing with a small boat and heading to a place named "Orange Town", following the captain's orders.

The captain of this small crew, Monkey D. Luffy, simply laughed. "Shishishishi, I don't care about the number. I'm just glad they have put this photo on the poster."

On the teeth of Luffy's bounty poster, there was something written: "Wait Us". The inscription was small, but would catch the eye of the other members of this crew.

"They could have altered it." Zoro said. "Bounty posters aren't here to publish a message, after all. Why did you put it on your teeth, of all things?"

Luffy shrugged. "I dunno; I thought it was cool."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Any way, I hope the others will get the message."

"Usopp and 'funny eyebrow' will surely receive the message." Zoro said. "They're in East Blue, after all."

The orange-haired navigator nodded her head. "Robin will see the poster, I'm sure of it." She said thoughtfully. "It's the kind of stuff the number 2 of Baroque Works receive easily. However, I'm not sure about the others from Grand Line."

"Brook is in the Frodon Triangle…" Luffy began, before being interrupted by Nami.

"It's 'Florian' Triangle." She corrected.

"Right." He said. "Brook's near that eggplant Shichibukai and he probably won't get the message." Luffy grinned. "Well, we'll go to Thriller Bark anyway."

"I'm not sure about Franky and Chopper though." Zoro said finally. "Do they care about a pirate with such a low bounty in Grand Line?"

Luffy shrugged. "Don't know. But if I get a higher bounty, then Franky and Chopper will definitely know that I'm back too, right?"

His two crew members nodded. "Makes sense."

'Luffy is making sense again!' Nami thought in astonishment.

Luffy then raised his fist in the air. "Yosh! Let's kick Buggy's ass!"

* * *

1: The Quintessence of Manliness.

 _Somewhere on Grand Line, on a city named Water 7._

"B-B-Boss!" Zambai shouted. "What happened to your shoulders!?"

Needless to say, the Franky Family members were all very surprised by the sudden appearance of their boss, Franky.

"He's got insanely big arms!" Mozu exclaimed.

"He's lost all of his hairs!" Kiwi added in shock.

"What happened to you, boss!?" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

Franky grinned. He didn't know why he popped up suddenly in the Franky house but he was glad to see them all. It seemed the house was like in his old memories.

"Don't worry about my hair." Franky said while pushing his nose. Three seconds later blue hairs popped out, under the incredulous gaze of his gang. He took out a comb out of nowhere and made his old haircut back.

Franky made a thumb up with his enormous fist.

"As for my new appearance, I've made a two-year trip on a robotic island." He explained.

Question marks appeared on top of everyone's heads.

"Listen up, guys!" Franky exclaimed, beginning his choreography. Mozu and Kiwi followed his path. "With these new transformations I've become the quintessence of manliness!" He joined his super-sized arms, thus forming a blue star. "SUUUUUUPERR!"

'I haven't a clue to what's going on right now.' Franky thought while doing his SUPER-choreography. 'I'm surely in the past, but what of the others? Oh, I'll worry about these things later, there's nothing I can do about it anyway.'

* * *

2: Somewhere To Go.

 _Alabasta, Rainbase._

"Could you tell me what is so funny, Miss All Sunday?!" Shouted an annoyed Crocodile. The leader of Baroque Works was sitting on the chair of his desk, in front of the aquarium with the Bananawanis. The woman was sitting on the desk, maybe as a mark of disrespect to the man's authority.

The woman referred as 'Miss All Sunday' was known as another name: Nico Robin. She was holding a piece of paper – the bounty poster of a wanted pirate from East Blue- and she seemed to be amused by what she saw.

'He wrote it … in his teeth.' Robin thought in amusement. 'Luffy won't change a bit. And of course, I got the message.'

When she was eight, Nico Robin had lost her home, and everyone she cared about. For twenty years she had been forced to live on her own because of the government. But, one day, she finally found what she lacked the most in this twisted World.

A Home.

So, when Robin realized that she wasn't the only one who found herself in this bizarre situation, but that Luffy and everyone from the crew she affectionate that much were thrown back in the past, she couldn't help but show her bliss to Crocodile.

"Are you hiding me something?!" Crocodile asked in irritation. "You have changed in these last two days. Are you …"

Robin activated her devil fruit abilities and grew a couple of arms from her left shoulder.

"I'm still me, Croco-san." Robin said with an amusement smirk. "I'm not some governmental agent trying to spy on you."

Crocodile gritted his teeth. 'This woman is insufferable!' He thought angrily. 'If she wasn't the key for Pluton, I'd…'

"I just changed my haircut." Robin said simply. "If that's what you were asking."

Crocodile began to focus on the bounty poster Miss All Sunday was holding.

"Is that a new wanted head?" Crocodile asked aloud.

Miss All Sunday nodded and showed her 'boss' the paper. "From East Blue. He's got a funny face."

"Che." Crocodile said mockingly. "He's just some naïve rookie. He won't last a week on Grand Line."

Robin stared at her captain's picture and smiled. 'I was very surprised that you allied with Crocodile during the war, Luffy.' She thought. 'I guess the situation imposed it.'

"Who knows?" Robin said aloud. "You might end up saving his life one day."

Crocodile ignored the taunt. "You shouldn't say impossible things like that, Nico Robin."

Robin just shrugged and didn't respond as she was lost in her thoughts. 'I'm sure of it now. The whole crew has been sent in the past, before I met Luffy. They'll surely come to Alabasta once again, which means … I have a lot of work to do.'


	5. The Bird

Chapter 4: The Bird.

 **AN: Hey guys, it's been a while! Merry Christmas everyone! :D**

 **So here's the Buggy part.**

 **Oh, by the way, I wanted to say something. English is not my first language, so I might ... misuse some words and expressions. If you read something whose sense is weird to you, then that's surely because I'm not accustomed to use English on a daily basis. I apologize beforehand, and if you find errors in my story (ies) you're free to correct me an/or shout at me for my incompetence.**

 **EDIT: Fixed a couple of them already, thanks to iitnir and SwodofTheGods :D**

 **Have a good read :D**

* * *

The straw hat trio was sailing on their tiny boat in East Blue, heading to their next destination; Orange Town.

"What?" Luffy exclaimed in surprise. "Buggy was a Shichibukai?!"

Nami blinked. "I thought you knew it."

Luffy scratched his head. "But why did they name him Shichibukai? He's pretty weak."

Somewhere in Orange Town, a certain captain pirate with a big red nose sneezed.

"ATCHOO! Who said I had a big, red nose!?" Buggy screamed to no one in particular.

Suddenly, Luffy's stomach made a certain noise.

"I'm hungry." He stated, clutching his stomach. Then he stared at the sky and saw a certain bird.

He stretched his left arm and caught it, under the looks of his two crew mates.

"FOOD!" Luffy shouted, before launching a Gomu Gomu no Rocket, thus flying from the boat of instantly.

"Oi." Zoro simply said.

Nami stared at her crazy captain who was now riding a giant pink bird. "Didn't he come from the sky the first time I saw him?" She asked aloud.

Zoro shrugged. "He did that too last time, so that makes sense." Then he closed his eye in order to start a nap.

This cased Nami's eye to twitch in anger.

"You weren't about to sleep, are you?" She asked sternly. "Pick the row and follow Luffy!"

Zoro gritted his teeth in annoyance but complied nonetheless.

"It's relaxing." Nami said casually after a while. "Navigating through East Blue is child's play compared to the New World." She took out her log pose from her wrist and put it in her pocket. "I haven't been using a compass and a map since forever. It's a good thing these guys from the Marine base gave me these; except for the New World log pose, all of my navigation tools are lost…"

"It's a good thing I always carry my swords." Zoro said while rowing.

Suddenly three auras caught his attention. There were three men in the water in front of them.

"Hey! Stop the boat!" One of them shouted.

"The boat over here, stop!" Another one shouted.

Nami narrowed her eyes. "It reminds me of something…" She muttered.

"You guys get on yourselves." Zoro said in a loud voice.

As the three men tried to climb on the tiny boat, Nami noticed that one of them carried a treasure box. Her eyes turned into berries.

They were also carrying swords.

"Hey, you!" The pirate exclaimed. "Stop the boat, now! This is Buggy's territory!"

Zoro dropped the rows and stared at them. "What?"

A moment later.

The three pirates much more compliant after a good beating.

"He he he, the treavure is yourf, fif!" One of them managed to say, despite having a couple of teeth missing.

"We didn't know you were Pirate Hunter Zoro." Another one said apologetically. "We're really sorry."

"Shut up and row faster." Zoro ordered.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the skies nearby_

"YAHOO!" Luffy exclaimed.

A certain captain pirate with a straw hat was currently on the back of the giant bird he tamed. "I'm flying! Sugee!"

At first, the intrepid pirate wanted to eat the bird, but he found this to be more amusing. Luffy's elastic legs were wrapped around the bird's chest in order to keep from falling.

"Land ahoy!" He exclaimed upon seeing Orange Town.

In the harbor of this town, there was a pirate ship whose captain was Buggy the Clown.

"How on Earth did it get stolen so easily?" Buggy asked to one of his crewmates. He was sitting on his seat on the deck, next to his crew. Suddenly he burst into anger. "We're talking about the Grand Line Map, right? How did it get stolen?!"

His subordinate gulped. "Well … I don't know, boss." He began weakly. "The map kind of … disappeared. But we haven't lowered our vigilance, I swear! The thief must have snuck in right under our nose…"

"WHAT?!" Buggy shrieked. "DO YOU THINK I HAVE A BIG NOSE?!"

Everyone in the crew was scared of their mighty captain. He was damn scary when someone mocked his nose.

Buggy's right hand approached to the subordinate and choked him. Not his 'right-hand' as in vice-captain or lieutenant or anything similar, his REAL right-hand.

Buggy ate the Bara Bara no Mi, and therefore was able to separate his body parts as he pleased.

"Die a painful death!" Buggy shouted, as his hand lifted the unlucky pirate.

"I… can't breath…" He said with difficulty.

"Who am I?" Buggy asked in a calm and threatening tone.

"Captain … Buggy…ARGH!"

"Prepare the cannon." Buggy ordered.

His crew obeyed, even if they were bitter that they had to kill one of their crewmates for such a misunderstanding.

Buggy moved his hand, along with the unfortunate pirate, just in front of the deadly piece of artillery.

"Blow him to smithereens!" He ordered, one second before the gunners activated the cannon.

Buggy sat back on his seat. "Recover the map, and make sure you take all of the village's treasure too."

"Yes Captain!" His crew chorused, intimidated by the ruthlessness of their leader.

"Captain!" A member of his crew who was holding binoculars said. "There's an unknown flying object in the air!"

"Prepare the cannon and shut it down." Buggy ordered with a flick of his hand.

"Aye Captain!" The gunners said, glad that they weren't the targets.

They fired the cannon, and the target exploded.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Well, not exactly.

"THAT WAS MY LUNCH YOU JERKS!"

Buggy raised an eyebrow. "Did I hear someone's voice? Or is it my imagination?"

As an answer, someone crashed on the deck of his ship.

Wait, that's not it.

Someone crashed on the deck of his ship and then, with the strength of the impact, broke the deck.

Everyone, even Buggy, had their eyes popped up and their jaw dropped in astonishment.

The intruder, who was now on the hold of the ship, used his right hand to get back at the deck.

"Well, that was close." Luffy said to himself. "I could've land in the water." He noticed Buggy. "Oh, hey Buggy! Sorry about your ship."

"Who are you?" Buggy asked to the straw-hat boy. He was trying hard to hide his anger.

"Me? I'm Luffy!" Luffy said. "I'm gonna be the Pirate King."

Buggy stood up. "Very well, Luffy, for damaging my ship you will be sentenced to die!"

One of the pirates was holding a certain piece of paper. "Captain Buggy! This kid is a wanted pirate! He's worth 12 Million Berry!"

Buggy raised an eyebrow. "Really? 12 Millions? If I kill you it will do well for my reputation."

Luffy didn't listen as he was cleaning out his nose with his finger.

Buggy grit his teeth in annoyance. "How dare he disrespect me?! Bring me his head!"

A dozen of pirates were now surrounding Luffy.

One of them flicked his sword in order to stab his heart, but Luffy dodged.

He smirked. "Ah. Finally the fun begins!"

Luffy punched all of his assailants, sending them flying.

Buggy's eye twitched. "Apparently you're a bit stronger than I expected, brat."

Luffy smirked and stared at Buggy with a competitive look. "He he he!"

Then he extended his arm, under the astonishment of the assembly.

"Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy began.

'What?' Buggy thought in surprise. 'He has a devil fruit too? Well then…'

"Bara BaraKinkyuu Dasutsu!" Buggy shouted, and his head popped up from his body, just like his arms and his chest.

"…Pistol!" Luffy shouted while throwing a punch in direction of Buggy's head. The Section Fruit user would've dodged this attack, but Luffy used the observation Haki and knew exactly where Buggy's head would be.

Luffy hit him right in the nose and sent his head flying to the other side of the deck.

"Hmm?" He asked, sensing three auras rushing to him.

"How dare you …." Mohji began, riding Richie, his Lion.

"… Hit our captain!" Cabaji finished, on his unicycle, preparing to attack Luffy with his swords.

"I wanted to eat that bird!" Luffy shouted. "And you turned him into ashes! Gomu Gomu no …" He prepared his next attack. "Gatling!"

A hundred punches came right to Mohji, Cabaji and Richie's faces and torsos, knocking them all out.

It was at this moment Buggy chose to reappear.

"That annoying shitty brat!" He screamed, putting his head back with his body. 'Damn he hits really hard!' "Are you elastic or something?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, I'm a rubber man now."

"Very well, Rubber brat." Buggy said. "As you can see, I'm able to separate my body parts, you…" And then, for some reason, Buggy began to laugh.

Well, that was because Luffy was tickling his feet.

"Stop! Ah ah! It's not loyal!" Buggy shouted. He was levitating, for the simple reason that, well, his feet were in possession of his enemy.

Luffy grinned. "I know your power weakness, your feet cannot fly unlike your other body parts."

Luffy prepared his next attack, putting Buggy's feet in his own two hands. "It was fun, but I have to go. My nakamas are waiting for me."

"You're going nowhere, straw-hat!" Buggy retorted angrily.

"Gomu Gomu no…"

"Bara Bara Hou!"

His two hands, holding blades, rushed into Luffy in order to attack him, but he avoided them all.

"…Bazooka!"

Luffy gave Buggy's feet back.

On the other hand (no pun intended) his two hands stayed on the ship while the rest of his body went flying.

"C-C-Captain Buggy!" The pirates that were still standing, and there were few, stared, horrified, at the defeat of their captain who was already far far away.

"You!" Luffy ordered to the ten or so Clown pirates remaining. Luffy was cracking his knuckles in anticipation for a fight. "Give me food! I'm hungry!"

They gulped. "Yes sir!" This 12 Millions Beri guy seemed to be more intimidating than their own captain. The pirates gave him everything they had: food, gold, silver and jewels.

"That's for you, boss!" They shouted. "Please don't hurt us, boss!"

Luffy grinned. "Shishishi, thanks!"

After he ate, Luffy observed them putting their gold, silver and jewels into a big bag.

To their surprise, Luffy bowed his head to them. "Oh, and I apologize for the ship. Thanks for the food."

'Thanks for not hitting us.' Everyone else thought in relief.

Then he got off the ship, carrying the Clown's pirates' 'gift' on his back. Luffy then headed to the village in order to look for his two crewmates.

* * *

 **AN: So, liked the chapter? If you ever wonder why Luffy or Zoro are using observation Haki on weak opponents, that's because they're doing it mechanically (fixed it).**

 **And, yeah, Luffy took out all of Buggy's pirates alone. Just like Nami with Alvida's crew and Zoro with Captain Morgan. That was the thing.**

 **At first, I wanted Zoro to defeat Cabaji with merely a knife (just like Mihawk did to him the first time) but come on, I'm not that evil!**

 **Oh, and you wonder who stole the Grand Line Map this time ? Nami!**

 **How? Because she's that good!**

 **Just kidding.**

 **It's just that the map was on the Sunny when they were on that special place of the new World, so it has dissapeared of its original location and is now with the Thousand Sunny.**

 **Why? I'll explain everything later.**

 **Happy New Year guys :D (and girls)**


	6. The Dog And The Cat

Chapter 5: The Dog And The Cat.

 **AN: Hey everyone! Happy New Year ! :D**

 **Here's a new chapter before going back to school. The title is an homage to my new OP's favorite characters. If you're following the scans like I do, then you already know who I mean. :D By the way, thank you to those who corrected me on the last chapter.**

 **Have a good read !**

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy was wandering around the streets of Orange Town, the village where Buggy the Clown was, at least before Luffy's arrival. The young pirate captain was holding a large bag containing the entire treasure of the Clown Pirates, not like he knew it of course.

"These guys were kinda nice." He said to himself, grinning. "All this gold will make Nami happy, that's for sure!"

As he walked, Luffy thought about his past adventures. Of course, the odd event that pushed all of his crew into the past made him feel nostalgic. Neither Luffy nor Nami and Zoro knew what kind of phenomenon provoked this, but the captain didn't really care about the 'how'.

"I'll make friends with everyone again!" Luffy said with a huge grin on his face. "And …" His face was now getting more serious. "I swear…"

He closed his eyes. A tear was dwelling down his cheek. "I'll save you this time, Ace."

Luffy wiped out his tear and smiled. "I'm way stronger than last time. This time, I'll be the one who'll protect you."

He walked in silence during a minute, remembering how he felt powerless and weak during the battle of Marineford. 'It'll me different now.' He thought solemnly.

Suddenly his face brightened upon seeing a familiar being.

"Shushu!" Luffy exclaimed.

The small white dog was sitting next to his master's pet shop, staring and barking at the human intruder.

Luffy cocked his head. "You don't recognize me?" He asked.

Luffy posed his bad near the pet shop and sat next to the dog.

Just when Shushu was biting his rubber chin, Luffy had a realization. He hit his fist with his other hand.

"That's right, you don't remember me." He said dumbly.

The dog was still chomping a part of his face, but Luffy didn't seem to care. He searched into his bag and sorted one piece of meat.

He gave one to shushu. "Want some?" Luffy asked before removing the dog from his face. "It tastes better than my face, you know."

The dog sat again.

"Woof!" He barked. The dog didn't want food given by strangers.

Luffy shrugged. "Oh well, do whatever you want. This shop is your treasure, right?"

The dog cocked his head.

"I beat up the lion and the guy with weird hair." Luffy explained after finishing his piece of meat. There was nothing but the bone remaining, and even if the dog refused the meat he couldn't help but salivate at the sight of such a delicious thing. "So you see, you don't have to worry."

Luffy was about to eat the bone when he noticed shushu's expression.

 _'_ _Heroes share their meats. Me, I want all the meat for myself!'_

"Here, you can have it." He said before giving the bone to the dog.

Shushu hesitated, then approached him slowly and bit the bone the stranger gave him. He wagged his tail in sign of joy.

Suddenly an old man approached. He was wearing armor and held a spear on his back.

'Ah, armor-ossan.' Luffy thought with a smile.

"Oh, hello kid!" Chief Boodle greeted.

Luffy raised his hand in order to salute him. "Hello, armored old man."

"This dog is named 'Shushu'." He said, ignoring Luffy already knew it. "And I'm the village leader, or in other words, the chief!"

Boodle approached the dog and caressed him. Then, he gave him his daily food.

"I'm Luffy." Luffy said. "Nice to meet ya."

'This kid seems familiar.' Boodle thought. 'I wonder …'

"Hey, are you Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate whose bounty is worth over 10 million Berries?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah that's me."

Boodle stared at the Pirate with astonishment, then at Shushu who was chewing a bone, then at the suspicious bag posed next to him.

"Why are you in this town?" He asked angrily.

Luffy stood up. "It'd be too long to explain."

The village leader stared at Luffy, ready to fight to defend his treasure.

Luffy put a finger into his nose.

"Hey, Luffy!"

Zoro and Nami chose this moment to appear.

Luffy waved his hand at his nakamas. "Hey guys!" He cheered.

Boodle looked at the green-haired swordsman.

"Are you there to rob this town?" He asked.

Zoro shook his head and pointed a finger to his captain. "No, we were just looking for this guy."

Nami noticed the bag. 'Is that what I think it is?' She thought.

"Good." Boodle said. "Don't be in my way. I'm gonna defeat Buggy and protect my treasure."

The chief was determined. He was ready to put his life at stake in order to protect his town from the pirates. He was …

Luffy cocked his head. "Buggy? I've already sent this guy flying."

Boodle didn't know his jaw could drop that low.

"Hey Luffy." Zoro said. "What's in that bag?"

Luffy opened the bag, revealing food, gold, silver and jewels.

Nami's eyes turned into Berry signs.

"Oh, you finally understand meeeee." She said in bliss.

Luffy took an apple from the bag and threw it to Zoro. "Want some?"

Zoro nodded and caught the apple.

"Is that … Buggy's loot?" Boodle asked, trying to hide his astonishment.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah."

Zoro bit into the apple. "That's weird. It doesn't look like you to steal other people's loot." He pointed Nami, who was already checking her new treasure with bliss. "It's more of Nami's style."

"I didn't steal them." Luffy said. "They offered me as a present. It was impolite to refuse."

Nami nodded. "Yeah, really impolite…"

Luffy sensed people coming.

"Hey, chief!" One of them shouted. "Buggy's ship is leaving the harbor!"

"The nightmare's over!"

Boodle widened his eyes. "So you've really…" He said on a low tone.

Luffy stared at the old man and grinned. "I told you so!"

The villagers stopped when they noticed the three strangers.

"Who are they?" One of them asked to the Chief.

Another one held a piece of paper. "I know who this straw hat kid is!" The villager shouted. "His name is Monkey D. Luffy! He's wanted for 12 Millions Berry!"

Luffy grinned. "Shishishi! I'm famous!"

"He's a pirate!" They shouted. "You, get out of this town!"

Zoro had finished his apple. "Well, we won't stay much longer."

Nami stopped fantasizing about her treasure and retook her serious stance. "We've got to go."

Luffy raised his fists in the air. "Yosh! Let's set sail! Good bye Shushu! Good bye armor-ossan!"

And the trio of weird pirates left, under the angry shouts of the crowd and the grateful look of the chief.

Boodle ran to the harbor after he shouted at the villagers for their behavior. There he found a sack of gold. He was a bit smaller than the one Luffy was holding, but it would be enough to make the village prosper again.

Their boat was still in sight.

"Thank you, Monkey D. Luffy!" He shouted. "I owe you!"

Luffy, Zoro and Nami grinned. "Don't worry about it!" Luffy shouted. "Just live happy lives!"

A moment later. The boat was now away from Orange town and the small pirate crew was heading to Syrup Village, also known as Usopp's hometown.

Nami had a thoughtful expression on her face. "And what about the Grand Line Map?" She asked. "I remember stealing it from Buggy. Are you sure that's everything they had?"

Luffy scratched his head. "Well, I did ask about the map…"

Flashback:

 _Luffy got off the ship, carrying the Clown Pirates' gift on his back._

 _Suddenly he turned around, remembering something._

 _"_ _By the way." He said, and the pirates flinched. "Do you have a map of Grand Line?"_

 _They gulped, sweating furiously. The Clown pirates remembered the anger of their Captain once he learned about the map's disappearance._

 _"_ _Well…" One began._

 _"_ _We had one." Another admitted._

 _"_ _But someone stole it from us." The third said, his legs shaking in fear. "I swear it's the truth!"_

 _Luffy shrugged. "Oh. Okay."_

 _Then he walked away._

 _End Flashback_

Zoro had a thoughtful expression on his face. "It's strange. If they actually told the truth, then…"

'Did the map disappear because …' Nami thought.

Luffy had that dumb smile on his face. "Someone stole it before you, Nami!"

Nami sweat-dropped. 'No, there's probably another explanation.'

Then she weighed up the bag. "Wait a minute…"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't match!" She shouted. "You gave them some of my treasure, don't you?"

She was about to hit her captain in the face, but then she stopped. 'On the other hand, it was to help a village, so…'

Luffy and Zoro watched their navigator acting oddly.

"It's like she's in an internal conflict between her greed and her conscience." Zoro said in bewilderment.

Luffy nodded in agreement. "Uh uh." 'What's an internal conflict? Is that some kind of meat?'

And it is on this chaotic ambiance that the three first members of the strawhat Pirates headed to their next destination.

* * *

 _Syrup Village:_

The sun was rising on Gecko Island, and every people of this town called Syrup had the very same question on their mind.

'Where is Usopp?'

For ten years, the villagers had been accustomed to this kid's antics. Usopp was known to be a liar, and every morning he ran into the village and screamed 'Pirates are coming!' but it was always and always a lie. It might seem that the people had enough of his antics, but in reality they were accustomed to it and lived along with it.

However, this morning Usopp didn't come, and no one knew what happened to him.

Well, this statement wasn't quite correct. There was at least three people who knew where he was; the members of his Pirate crew, the Usopp pirates, knew exactly where his captain had spent his night.

"And then…" Usopp sobbed. "We reached the fishman Island! It was such a wonderful place!"

The man known as 'Usopp the liar' was moored at the coast of Gecko Island, crying and talking to himself. Well, only the ignorant would say that, because Usopp wasn't really talking to himself.

"Oh, I had wished you could've brought us here, Merry!" He cried.

Suddenly Usopp stood up and wiped his tears. When he saw the Going Merry, moored at the coast, Usopp didn't believe it; it was as if everything was just a dream. But after spending time talking to Kaya's ship he finally understood what was happening.

"I shouldn't be sad." Usopp said solemnly. "We will set sail with you once again, and you'll lead us to many other adventures."

Then he walked away. It was time for him to meet Miss Kaya.

Usopp was wandering in his village, and the people were giving him strange looks.

'They're probably surprised about my new appearance.' He thought.

"Hey, Usopp!" A man shouted over his window. "Are you sick or somethin'?"

Usopp tilted his head. "No." 'What's wrong with these people?' Then he hit his hand with his fist in realization. 'Oh, that's right. I didn't spout my lies about the pirates coming today.'

"You probably wonder why I haven't shouted that the pirates were coming!" Usopp declared in a loud tone.

Those who were leaned across their window nodded.

"Well, that's because there is no pirates this morning." Usopp answered.

"No kidding!" Someone shouted.

Usopp raised a finger. "But, if I continue this little ritual, and that one day, the pirates really come, then you won't believe me. That's why I stopped."

"Makes sense." They chorused.

Usopp was now sitting below a tree of the mansion's domain, and was now talking with a young blonde lady.

"So, which adventure are you going to tell me today, Usopp-san?" Kaya asked with a bright tone.

Usopp smirked. "Well, there was this time where I visited a country of dwarves."

"Dwarves?" Kaya asked.

Usopp nodded. "They were small, but they were good warriors. They even managed to capture a giant fish. And with thanks to this, they had food for, like, three years!"

Kaya snickered.

"But, Usopp!" She exclaimed. "You've already told me this story last week."

Usopp tilted his head. 'Really?' He thought. 'But that was what happened in 'Green Bit' ! Did I really tell her a similar story?'

But suddenly a man got out of the mansion and noticed Usopp. "You…"

Usopp tensed. The man was not unknown to Usopp, far from it.

"You're Usopp, right?"

His name was Clahador, or rather Kuro, and was the butler of Kaya's mansion. He approached the little liar slowly, like a cat.

Usopp stared at the man in the eyes. The one in front of him was in reality a dangerous pirate who was aiming for Kaya's life and wealth. Usopp knew what this man was about to do, but his captain told him to wait for his arrival. Usopp respected his captain, and trusted him for taking care of Kuro, but…

"Clahador…" Kaya whispered.

"I've heard some rumors about you." Clahador, or rather Kuro, said while readjusting his goggles with the back of his hand. "You're known to be a liar, and…"

Usopp sighed. It was hard, but he would let Luffy fight him. It was his orders, after all.

"…You're the son of a filthy pirate." Kuro said.

Usopp's eye twitched. 'The hypocrite.' He thought angrily. 'He's a pirate too, so he can talk.'

Usopp decided to be smarter than him. "Your taunts don't reach me, Kuro." He said with a smirk on his face. "My father is one of the best men of red-haired Shanks, one of the four Younkou. I'm not ashamed to be the son of Yasopp, you can believe me."

Kuro stared at Usopp.

Usopp stared at Kuro.

Kaya wondered who this 'Kuro' was.

The butler widened his eyes. "How do you know my real name?"

Usopp put a hand in his mouth, realizing what he just said. 'Oops.'

Fortunately, he wasn't the only one who made a slip of the tongue.

* * *

 **AN: So, you expected it ? Usopp vs Kuro is coming next chapter! I'll profit of this time-travelling fanfiction to make such 'unusual' confrontations. This is merely the first brick of what I've already planned for this story, mwahahahahahah !**

 **Anyway, please leave a reviex if you enjoyed the chapter, I won't be able to read them now because the site is ... well ... having some problems with them but I'm sure I'll be able to read them later. They are always appreciated and motivate me to write :D**

 **Take care**


	7. Long-Nose and Long-Nails

**Chapter 6:** Long-Nose and Long-Nails.

 **AN: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. So, yeah, he's quite short, sorry about that. I tend to write 2K Words chapters for this story, and this one would have been supposed to be the exception, but, oh well.**

 **I rassure you: the thing is divided in two parts.**

 **So this is the start of the Kuro arc.**

 **Or, should I say, the 'Usopp takes a level in badass' arc.**

 **Enjoi :D**

* * *

The atmosphere was heavy; next to the mansion of Kaya, the two pirates were looking defiantly at each other. Usopp and Kuro, the village's famous liar and the mansion's butler, were in fact respectively the sniper of the Strawhats Pirates and the infamous Captain of the Black Cat Pirates.

'How does this punk know about my name?' Kuro wondered in his thoughts. He seemed completely calm. 'Oh, but in the end it doesn't matter. My plan cannot fail.'

"Kuro?" Kaya asked in confusion. "Isn't your real name Clahador?"

'This kid must be incredibly stupid for letting out that piece of information so carelessly.' The sociopathic butler thought. 'Well, that's fine for me. If he knows the truth, then I'll take the lead.'

Kuro gave the feeble lady one of his most well-executed fake reassuring smile. "He's right, Ojousama."

Usopp's eye twitched in surprise.

"My first name is Kuro." Kuro continued with a tone of assurance. "But it is also the name of a feared pirate of this ocean, which is why I changed my name. I didn't want to be confounded by a pirate, you know?"

Kaya stared at her caretaker with relief. "Oh, but you could have told me the truth earlier."

Kuro gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Ojousama."

Usopp gritted his teeth. 'How can he lie that easily?' He thought. 'The tone of his voice, his facial expression and everything, to be faked at the point of being convincing… To think that Kaya lived a man like this for three years is…'

The long-nosed sniper opened his mouth. 'Oh, I didn't know! I said Kuro? I was just too lazy to say your name entirely…'

That was what Usopp wanted to say. Surprisingly, the words died in his throat.

Because… for once, Usopp the coward and liar was not in this place.

"Don't play dumb with me." Usopp said to Kuro with an exceptionally calm tone.

The butler's glasses slipped a bit from his nose, so he pushed them up with his palms. "Your presence is not desired here, son of a Pirate." He said calmly. "If you want to cause confusion by spreading lies, then do it elsewhere."

"I still haven't told any lies yet." Usopp replied, smirking. "And, contrary to you, I have nothing to hide, Pirate Captain Kuro."

Kaya widened her eyes in shock.

That was when a fourth person decided to enter the scene. It was another butler but he had a completely different personality than Kuro's. His hair made him look like a lamb. Merry entered Kaya's room and realized that there was an intruder.

"Ah, it's that kid from the village!" He exclaimed. "He's been climbing the fences again."

Kuro smirked. 'Three against one. You're not very lucky, are you?'

"Merry, where are the guards?" Clahador asked, even if he knew the answer.

"They're still in vacation." Merry replied.

"It's such a shame." Kuro said. "That was why this trouble maker managed to enter that easily."

Merry approached the window where his mistress was leaned on.

"My lady!" He exclaimed. "You shouldn't hear his eccentric stories, it's bad for your health…"

"Merry." Kaya interrupted him with a calm tone. She made a step backwards, and turned to her servant. "Do you know anything about a Pirate Captain named Kuro?"

The Pirate in question gritted his teeth in anger. 'Oh, I am losing my patience, I am losing my patience…'

Merry was completely unaware of the situation. "Well, I remember a Pirate who held that name." He said after a few seconds of thinking. "It was a very dangerous Pirate of East Blue, known to be incredibly ruthless and clever."

Kaya raised an eyebrow. "What happened to him?"

"I think he had been executed." Merry replied. "Yes, it was three years ago."

His last words resonated in Kaya's mind. 'Three years…' She thought. 'Tomorrow it'll be three years that Klahador …'

"Don't move!"

Kaya made an U-turn upon hearing this injunction. It was Usopp who shouted; her friend just drew a weapon from his bag – a black slingshot- and aimed at Clahador. She had never seen Usopp giving such a stern look to anyone.

"Showing your true colors already…" Kuro said with a calm tone. 'A slingshot? Really?' He thought with amusement.

Kaya couldn't explain it, but she had the impression that Kuro's voice was threatening, as if…

"Stop it already!" Kaya shouted, to the surprise of everyone. "What's happening to you, all of a sudden?!"

The Oujousama was afraid, Kuro could sense it. It took a big effort for him not to smirk.

"Kuro- I mean, Clahador, stop provoking Usopp." She commanded. "And you, Usopp, don't point this weapon on him; threatening people will not lead you to anything."

Usopp stared at the young lady. She was oblivious of the danger, or rather she didn't want to believe that her caretaker was a Pirate aiming for her life. Usopp understood it completely; it had been extremely hard for him to acknowledge that the Going Merry was dying…

"I'm sorry, Miss Kaya, but I cannot." Usopp began. "You see, this man is the infamous Captain Kuro."

Kaya fell on her knees. For a long time Usopp had told her amusing and thrilling stories and she didn't care whether they were lies or not. But now, it was neither thrilling nor amusing.

"He faked his own death and, for three years now, plans to take your life along with your inheritance." Usopp continued.

It was such a despicable thing to tell stories like this, and even if he was provoked it didn't excuse him. It was disrespectful towards Clahador…Kuro.

It was also terrifying, because, if there was the tiniest chance that Usopp was right, then it meant…

"I know it is not easy for you to accept that." Usopp continued. "And I know that you may want me to stop, but I can't."

Kuro stayed silent. His opponent was not worth his anger. Kuro observed Usopp and saw that his legs were shaking. 'And this is the son of Shanks' lieutenant? What a disgrace.' He thought with disdain.

"You were right earlier." The son of Yasopp said to Kaya. "Threatening people will not lead me to anything."

Kuro narrowed his eyes. 'He's going to attack me.' He thought. 'Well, what can he do with a slingshot anyway? I'll just dodge, or even take the hit and Ojousama will see how violent and uncivilized this Usopp is.'

"Hissatsu…"

Usopp stretched his Kabuto.

"…Midori…"

Kaya gasped. "No!"

"…Boshi!"

Usopp released the projectile.

Kuro smirked.

"Devil!"

The green ball transformed into a giant carnivore plant and stuck at Kuro.

"The hell!" Kuro screamed in shock.

Kaya and Merry screamed too.

And as the devilish plant was trying to eat his prey, Kuro, the Captain of the Black Cats, woke up. His survival instinct overcame everything else. Using his 'silent step' technique he went three meters away from the plant, then searched for his weapons. It took him less than three seconds to search from his 'deadly gloves' hidden in Kuro's uniform. In an instant, the metal blades on Kuro's fingers and slashed the plant, or rather the threat to his survival, again and again and again until it remained nothing to the carnivore plant than inoffensive bits of grass lying on the ground.

The expression on Kuro's face was sufficient to scare any normal adult.

"You bastard!" He shouted angrily. 'Damn!' Kuro thought nervously. 'He almost got me by surprise. This kid is no joke.'

Usopp couldn't help but smirk.

Kaya had been struggling from fainting –unlike Merry, who lost consciousness-, and it took ten long seconds to regain her composure after what she had witnessed.

"W-W-Why?" She asked weakly. Why did Clahador have these claws? Why did Usopp have those deadly plants? Why were they obliged to fight?

"I'm sorry you had to see my 'Green Star Special Attack'." Usopp said apologetically while looking at her. "But Kuro wouldn't have shown his true nature otherwise, he'd have stayed close to you and you would've been in danger."

Kaya then stared at Clahador, her trustworthy servant, the one who took care of her with devotion…

Clahador wasn't there.

At his stead there was this monster, with these deadly claws and this murderous gaze, unhidden this time.

Kaya was sure now.

Usopp had been telling the truth.

"I don't know how you heard of my plans." Kuro said calmly to the long-nosed sniper. "But if you knew who I am, you know that I'll kill you right here and right now, along with all of the witnesses."

Usopp aimed at Kuro again. "You can always try."

Kaya's eyes were filling with tears.

"I won't let you and your crew lay a hand on Kaya, nor on any of the villagers." He said with resolve.

Kuro gritted his teeth in frustration. "Don't get your hopes too high, kid…"

It was this moment Kaya chose to speak. "CLAHADOR!"

"Uh?" Kuro looked at her former mistress, the heiress of this beautiful mansion and a colossal fortune. That was pretty much the only thing she represented to him.

"How could you…" She said weakly, holding her tears. "How could you…"

To her surprise, Kuro simply laughed. "How could I what?" He asked with a cruel smile on his face.

Kaya gulped.

"Do you remember?" Kuro asked rhetorically. "A lot has happened in the last three years. Since your parents passed away, we've been together for quite some time. We took boat rides together, went to town together… when you're down with a fever, I always stayed by you to take care of you…"

Kaya had a hard time fighting her tears. "Enough…"

"I suffered taking care of this noisy little ojousama…" Kuro confessed, mostly to himself.

"Shut up!" Usopp shouted.

"I suffered waiting for too long…" Kuro continued, ignoring him. "All this is so that I could kill you one day!"

Usopp gritted his teeth and prepared his next attack. "I said, shut up!"

Kuro turned to see his opponent. "I admit that you've surprised me earlier." He admitted, before chuckling out of disdain. "But look at you; your legs are shaking in fear."

'Damn he's scary.' Usopp thought. 'I know he can be as fast as those guys from the CP9… if I fight him I will get high chances of losing or getting injured badly, but…'

"You don't seem to want to use this attack again, do you?" Kuro asked calmly.

Usopp nodded, to his surprise. "Yeah, I don't really want to mess up Kaya's Mansion."

"It is MY Mansion." Kuro corrected.

Usopp didn't avert his eyes from his target. "But you wouldn't want this place to be destroyed, are you?"

Kuro sighed. "You're right." He admitted. "It would be troublesome."

Usopp smirked. "I, too, have my reasons for not fighting here."

Kaya stared at her friend. Usopp seemed to have an incredible amount of confidence to stand up against someone as terrifying as him.

"Go on." Kuro said calmly. He didn't like this situation where he know he'd be obliged to make compromises, but … oh well.

After all, the end justifies the means.

"You and I are both waiting for our Pirate crew to come to this island." Usopp revealed. "You need your men to arrive here so you plan can be complete, and I need my friends to join me so we can continue our lives as Pirates."

Usopp's declaration made Kuro twitch in anger.

The one who dreams to become a proud warrior of the seas took a deep breath. "I, Usopp of the Straw Hat Pirates, challenge you, former Captain Kuro, to a duel to the death!"

* * *

 **AN: So, liked it? Hating the cliffangers already?**

 **Next chapter is the duel between Usopp and Kuro, so we'll all encourage him! Yay, you can do it, Usopp ! :D**


	8. I Pity You

Chapter 7: I Pity You.

 **AN: Hey guys! It's been a while. I apologize for the wait, I've been a little bit busy with my studies and I spend my free time reading other mangas or watching other stuff, which drove me away from One Piece a little bit. And now I'm in vacations but I still don't have much time to write. So, yeah, I cannot really promise you a chapter every week, every two weeks or even every month because I like my freedom, first, and because I don't know when I'll be truly inspired.**

 **Yeah, that's my twisted way of doing things, sorry to impose it to you.**

 **To iitrnr: Yes I know. But then again, Usopp doesn't think this way. He thinks he has no chance of winning, which makes everything more epic.**

 **To LoganAlexander : I read the first chapters of the manga again and no, Zoro's hands are not tied. They would've been pretty close to the sword arm if he was attached with his swords. And why did he use his swords ? Simply because Zoro likes to cut things with his swords.**

 **To bookygurl3400 : Kamoulox!**

 **So, this is the fight between Usopp and Kuro. That's the main reason why the straw hats have kept their appearances and their weapons, just so Usopp could have a decent fight with him.**

* * *

"I challenge you to a duel to the death!"

Kuro and Usopp stared at each other. The sniper had his slingshot aimed at his enemy who looked completely calm. He adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hands, so his claws wouldn't hit his face.

"A duel, uh?" Kuro said calmly. "I'm not a pirate anymore; I don't want to play games. You better run away, kid, if you don't want to be killed."

Usopp smirked. "Are you afraid to lose, Kuro?" He taunted.

Kuro grit his teeth in annoyance. "Fine!" He snapped. "If you want to die, then that's fine for me!"

Kaya gulped. At the same time Merry regained consciousness. He stared at the scene silently.

"Let's meet in one hour at the North Shore." Usopp proposed. "We'll be far from the villager's eyes."

Kuro narrowed his eyes. "That's fine for me." Then he stared at Kaya, and gave her one of his darkest glares."And you, don't take this opportunity to flee."

Kaya paled.

Kuro smirked cruelly. "If you do, then I'll slaughter every villager myself, one by one."

Kaya gasped.

"Understood?" Kuro asked.

She nodded weakly.

Kuro walked away in direction of the mansion's entrance, thus turning his back to Usopp.

"If I were you I wouldn't hesitate shooting my opponent in the back." He said to Usopp.

He twitched. "You're not me." Usopp retorted.

As a reply, Kuro disappeared using his 'silent step'. He reappeared on top of the wall.

"I noticed." He said. "Don't make me wait." Then he disappeared again.

Kaya remained silent for a moment. Too many things happened in a short lapse of time, it was more than she could handle.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go." Usopp said casually. He opened his bag and sorted a couple of odd objects.

"You shouldn't be doing that for me." Kaya said weakly.

"It's suicide!" Merry shouted, horrified. "This man is dangerous!"

Usopp smirked. "I have some tricks up my sleeve too, you know. Trust the Captain Usopp to always take-up a challenge."

Kaya looked down. "I can't make you change your mind." She admitted, and then stared at Usopp in the eyes. "So, please, don't die."

* * *

Kuro was standing on the slope at the North Shore, waiting for his 'opponent', or rather his victim, to come.

'What an annoying brat.' Kuro thought. 'How does he know everything? And Jango that hasn't come yet… but maybe it was Jango who told him everything in the first place, after all he's the only one who knows about my plan.'

Kuro frowned. 'Maybe over the years he grew up a brain and realized that I would kill anyone who knew my real identity, and that he was on my list of future preys. Before I kill Usopp I'll make him spit out the truth out of his mouth.'

Kuro saw a silhouette coming from the forest. He smirked.

"So, you came after all." Kuro stated. "Tell me frankly, Usopp, why did you not run away? I gave you the opportunity, though."

Usopp approached the slope. "You wouldn't understand." He replied calmly. "It's just that, if I ran away, I would have regretted it my entire life."

Kuro snorted. "Nonsense. You prefer to die rather than live with regrets?"

Usopp sorted his slingshot out of his bag. There was something new on him; now he was wearing a glove on his right hand. It caught Kuro's attention for a moment.

"I already said that you wouldn't understand." Usopp retorted.

Kuro stared at the long-nosed sniper with disdain. "Whatever. You're just a kid playing pirate. Even if you can throw carnivore plants, you're no match for me."

Usopp aimed his Kabuto to Kuro's direction and fired.

 _"_ _Hissatsu Midori Boshi, Take Javelin!"_

A dozen of giant bamboos popped up on the ground. At the same time, Kuro used his silent step and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Usopp.

"Not bad." Kuro admitted. "However, I'm too fast for you."

Kuro was about to slash Usopp with his claws when Usopp threw a ball on the ground.

"Usopp smoke ball!" Usopp yelled, and smoke appeared, blinding Kuro for a few seconds. Usopp profited of the occasion to take some distance.

'I fell for an old trick!' Kuro thought angrily. 'However…'

Usopp aimed at Kuro's direction with his slingshot.

 _"_ _Hissatsu midoriboshi…"_

Kuro finally got out of the smoke cloud and used his silent step to get out of Usopp's range.

Usopp fired and missed. A giant flower bloomed on the ground.

 _"_ _Rafflesia!"_

The flower excreted a stinky odor, destabilizing Kuro for a few seconds. 'Shit!'

Thanks to this diversion, Usopp had managed to go far enough from Kuro. Or rather, Usopp was far enough from his next attack's range. He was standing on top of the hill while Kuro was down the slope. It was a perfect position for a sniper.

Usopp aimed at Kuro, who was heading to him.

Usopp widened his eyes. There was something strange going on in Usopp's head. 'Aim here?' He thought, before stretching his weapon.

It happened in one second.

Usopp fired an explosive ball.

Kuro used his silent step to avoid it.

However, the projectile arrived one meter next to Kuro. The blow, combined with the speed of his technique caused Usopp's enemy to be projected in the air.

Usopp couldn't believe his eyes. 'How come I predicted where he'd be at this precise moment?' He thought in bewilderment. 'It was as if I could hear the future…'

Then he realized, a bit too late, that it was the ideal time to shot at his opponent -since he was in the air-, the former captain of the Black Cat landed on his feet, a few meters next to Usopp. The blow had caused him apparent damages, but he didn't seem to be affected.

"You!" Kuro snarled, revealing his anger for a second, before calming himself again. "Who are you?"

Usopp smirked. "I told you. I'm a pirate. I'm the proud sniper of the straw hats crew."

Kuro snorted. "You're not a captain and you still want to defy me."

"You aren't a Captain anymore." Usopp retorted. "You left your crew three years ago."

Kuro stared at him with a menacing glare. "True. Tell me, brat, who told you about my plans?" He asked. "Is that Jango?"

Usopp looked confused for a moment. "Who's Jango?" He asked back. "The hypnotizer?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Jango is the only one aware of your plans. It has to be him. Once I'm done with you and he'd done his part of the bargain I'll finish him off just like these useless pawns that call themselves my crew."

Usopp gritted his teeth in anger. "They're your crewmates!"

Kuro had an amused smirk on his face. "They were just a bunch of noisy brutes, just good enough to raid thorps. They won't miss to anyone. And I need them to die so my plan is complete."

Usopp stared at Kuro and the first reaction he felt wasn't fear, but disgust.

"You know." Usopp began. "You are the kind of man my captain hates the most. You never had any faith in them?"

"Faith is for fools." Kuro said. "The only thing you should rely on is your own intellect."

"You know what?" Usopp asked finally. "I pity you. You should never had been a pirate in the first place."

"Thank you." Kuro replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Usopp smirked. "People like you are just good enough to be a lap dog for the government."

Kuro twitched in annoyance. "You're starting to get on my nerves."

Then he disappeared, using his silent step technique again.

Kuro reappeared a second later one meter next to his opponent, the blades on his glove's left hand about to lacerate Usopp's head.

The long-nosed sniper was shaking his knees in fear, and would have done nothing if his survival instinct made him make a move without his conscent.

Usopp placed his hands in front of his face, in order to protect himself from the blades.

Kuro hit Usopp's right palm with his claws, and then, at the moment of the impact, the attack was like absorbed by Usopp's glove.

The sniper smirked once he realized what happened. 'The impact dial has worked!' He thought. 'I'm relieved.'

'What happened?' Kuro thought to himself. 'It's not normal. I should've sliced his hands in pieces and yet…'

Without losing a second, Usopp approached his enemy and placed the palm of his hand next to Kuro's face. "It's time for you to receive your attack!" He announced proudly.

Kuro reacted automatically and prepared to attack with his right hand. He tried to get away, but Usopp grabbed his left arm with his free hand. The attack he received earlier made him lose a bit of strength and thus wasn't able to avoid the incoming hit.

 _"_ _Impact!"_

Just when Usopp pressed the button of the shell-lookalike impact dial in order to hit Kuro's face, the ex-captain of the Black Cats managed to lay an attack on Usopp's chest by slashing with his five blades.

The force of the impact projected Kuro away; he fell on the ground, struggling to keep a state of consciousness. Meanwhile Usopp fell on the ground too, his right arm receiving the backlash of his attack. He coughed up blood, realizing that he had been slashed on the chest.

Kuro stoop up with difficulty. His face was covered in blood, his own blood. His glasses were now nothing but twisted metal and broken glass. His leg was wounded, too, which meant that he'd have difficulties to use his technique again. Kuro was a bit stunned, but at least he was still standing.

"What an annoying brat." He said aloud, panting heavily. "I thought that he'd be defenseless in close combat. I've been fooled, but…"

Kuro stared at his enemy, lying on the ground and bathing on his own blood. "It's over. I must've hit a vital organ."

It was probably one of his hardest battles he'd ever fought, but he won. This Usopp was using techniques Kuro had never seen before, such like throwing instant-growing carnivore plants or using a device that released a tremendous amount of force. Even his slingshot was weird. Kuro wasn't sure, but it seemed like Usopp's own weapon was a living plant.

'How in the World did he learn to use those things?' Kuro wondered. 'He ma y be the son of a Yonkou's lieutenant, He never left the village in the first place. Or had he?'

He turned his back to Usopp and stared at the ocean. 'Jango will arrive today.' He thought. 'He may have already landed on this island. It doesn't change a thing if he tried or not to make me kill by telling my plans to this kid. I'll kill Jango once he has done his job. After all, no one must know my true identity…'

"Have you ever been taught… not to turn your back to the enemy?"

Kuro's blood froze.

"So." He said. "You were still alive."

Kuro turned to see his opponent. Usopp was standing, holding his black slingshot, but Kuro could sense he was struggling not to fall. On his chest, he had five parallel slash wounds.

"Tell me, you didn't think you had a chance against me in the first place, did you?" Kuro mused.

To his surprise, Usopp shook his head. "No. I thought I had no chance to win." He admitted. "I have always been pessimistic."

Kuro stared at Usopp with pity. "It's called 'realism'. It's what you lacked to survive. In this World, it is no use to be honorable, to play the hero or to live with principles. What truly matters are the results."

Usopp coughed up some blood but didn't avert his gaze from his enemy. "It's as you said."

Kuro raised an eyebrow.

"What truly matters are the results." Usopp continued. "My Captain is supposed to come to this island today, and he's the strongest man I've ever seen. I just wanted to make sure you'd kill time with me and not with anyone else."

Kuro widened his eyes. "Even though you knew you'd die?"

Usopp smirked. He was holding two seeds in his hand. He took one of them and put it in his Kabuto's mouth.

"True, but I kind of overestimated you." Usopp said mockingly. "You really hit like a little girl."

Kuro's face reddened in frustration and ran in Usopp's direction.

Usopp stretched his slingshot. 'It's happening again!' He thought. 'Kuro's going to jump… there. It's like last time in Dressrosa…'

Usopp fired. _"Hissatsu Midoriboshi…"_

Kuro jumped to avoid the hit. He would have used his silent step technique, but he couldn't because of his wounded leg.

However, instead of aiming at Kuro, he aimed at his feet's destination.

 _"…_ _Trampolina!"_

A weird flower popped up below Kuro's feet. It was a sort of salad lookalike plant with a big bubble on the center. Kuro had the misfortune to land on the bubble. He was projected in the air.

"It worked!" Usopp exclaimed. "I managed to hear through his movements! Is that … Haki?"

Kuro was ten meters above the ground. Such a fall would be disastrous for him, but it wasn't what worried him the most.

'I'm the perfect target for him!' He thought with dread. 'How? How come a little punk like him managed to ruin everything?'

Usopp fired his last projectile. _"Hissatsu Midoriboshi…"_

A red seed was flying in Kuro's direction, and he couldn't avoid it.

"No!" He snarled in pure anger. "My plans cannot fail!"

 _"…_ _Impact Wolf!"_

The seed had now sprouted, forming a green plant with the shape of a wolf, rushing at Kuro.

The red seed touched his target and released a shock wave.

Kuro fell unconscious and was projected away, in direction of the beach.

* * *

On the shore of Gecko Island, a tall and thin man got out of his small embarkation. He was wearing a blue vest, a blue hat and heart-shaped glasses. What was odd about him was that he had a mushroom stuck on his chin. This man's name was Jango.

Jango was once the first mate of the Black Cats Pirates, but had been promoted Captain since Kuro had left.

Jango stared at the island. "The captain had told me to come here three years after his departure." He muttered. "I wonder where he is…"

Then as if someone wanted to answer him, an unidentified object flew to Jango's direction.

His jaw dropped when he recognized his Captain.

"Ca-Captain Kur…" Jango didn't finish his sentence as his beloved Captain crashed to the hypnotizer, knocking him out in the process.

* * *

 **AN: So, Kuro has lost to a brave warrior of the seas! I hope I have met your expectations, since it's the first time I'm writing a serious One Piece fight. Next chapter Usopp will meet Luffy, Nami & Zoro, they'll get the Merry again and sail for the Baratie!**

 **And after the next chapter there will be the Mini Adventures of Brook and Chopper, and after that ... we will go back to the present time for a while. You know, when the mugiwara were supposed to sail in the New World? Yeah, well we'll meet some characters from this timeline.**

 **I know, I know, I've already done that in one of my stories and it can be damn confusing. I'll do it only once this time, I swear!**


	9. Shinkoku Island

**Chapter 8:** Shinkoku Island.

 **AN: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter of Disturbing Someone's Nap. Today Usopp shows his skills in story-telling and two insanely powerful characters will meet.**

 **So, I've had a couple of reviews arguing about Kuro and Usopp's treatement and I would like to reply to you all: I understand you.**

 **I mean, really, Usopp has been fighting against stronger and more powerful enemies in the past, so why was he scared? Well, simply because it isn't Kuro's strength that is frightening: his speed, his evasiveness and his ruthlessness makes him a terrible oponent for a sniper like Usopp. Kuro may not be as fast as the CP9 agents but, trust me, the human eye doesn't really sense the difference.**

 **So, yeah, I apologize for being a little bit down-to-earth, and to overestimate Kuro to make everything a little bit more interesting, but, hey, it's true that Usopp didn't show us any skills in close combat... which is why in this story I'll make him overcome his weakness!**

 **To Swordsofthegods: Alas, I've decided that there won't be any romance in this story. Firstly because I suck at romance, and secondly because ... no, really, there's no secondly. I just suck at romance.**

 **To chimera629: It's something I added. I've taken it from someone else, though. It comes from a French made-up scan I found a couple of years ago, explaining humorously how Zoro lost his eye. Here's the link (sorry it's in French, google translation is ur friend) Hostingpics** **115183ScargagF . jpg (cannot copy it entirely)** **.**

* * *

Usopp observed his opponent, The Ex-Captain Kuro, getting knocked out and being thrown into the ocean by the sniper's attack.

"I've gotten a lot stronger in three years." He said in awe. 'But still, compared to what I fought in the past, Kuro was a weakling.' Usopp thought, frowning. 'Why was I afraid then? I suppose I knew he'd discover my weaknesses and use them to defeat me.'

"I've got so many weaknesses." He said aloud, looking down the ground. "I should train more…"

His monologue was interrupted by a loud noise.

Usopp widened his eyes and turned around. Then he realized that his fight had spectators.

Kaya, Merry, the three members of the Usopp Pirates, were there, cheering Usopp.

But that wasn't all. Three other people were among the group.

"Yahoo!" A boy with a straw-hat exclaimed. "You really sent him flying!"

Usopp widened his eyes. "Luffy?"

A green-haired young man with a scar on his eye observed Usopp with a small smirk. "Oi, you took your time."

"Well, it seems the Pirates won't land on this island." The orange haired young girl that wore jeans and a bra said with a sigh. "There goes my treasure…"

Usopp approached the group, a cheering smile on his face. "I'm happy to see you three. When did you arrive?"

"An hour ago." Zoro replied, just when Usopp and Luffy made a 'getting together again' dance. We met Kaya and the three kids who explained us everything."

Merry, however, wasn't as cheerful as the others.

"You watched your friend getting sliced by this monster and you didn't move an inch!" He protested.

"Hey, it was a men's fight!" Piiman retorted to the butler.

"I know!" Merry retorted back, accepting the fact that he was arguing with a kid. "But it isn't a reason!"

Meanwhile, Kaya was amused to see that Usopp was getting along with these silly pirates, and was also relieved that her friend was safe.

"What about your wound?" She asked to Usopp.

He clutched his chest. "This one? It's nothing, really." He lied with a reassuring smile. In fact, it hurt like hell, but he wouldn't tell her that.

Luffy scratched his chin. "In any cases… I'm hungry!" He yelled.

Kaya smiled. "Okay, you're all invited to the mansion!"

* * *

Two hours later, the four straw hats and the three members of the Usopp Pirates were at the cozy living room of Kaya's mansion.

Luffy was eating a piece of meat, under the horrified looks of Merry, the butler.

Zoro was sitting on a sofa, drinking quality sake to the bottle.

Usopp was telling of his fight to his three loyal underlings, exaggerating a bit and making the story much more epic.

Nami was sitting at the table, speaking with Kaya. "Thanks for giving me some of your clothes." Nami said. "I lost all of them."

Kaya smiled. "It's the least I can do." She said.

Then she looked at the straw hats pirates, mostly Zoro and Luffy. "Can I ask you a question?"

Nami nodded. "Yes?"

Kaya rubbed her eyes. "I believe you when you say that you're all Usopp's friends, that you've sailed with him and all that, but there's something that bothers me for a while now."

Nami cocked her head. She knew what questions Kaya had in mind. "He hasn't left the village?" She asked.

Kaya nodded again. "He hasn't left the village. How could he have become a Pirate if he never set sail? And how did he knew about Clahador in the first place?"

Nami frowned. "Well…" She remembered telling Zoro and Luffy to not reveal that they were from the future to anyone, at least until they knew what happened to them.

"Oh, that's because we're from the future." Luffy said casually, loud enough so anyone could hear.

Suddenly, everyone stopped talking. Nami glared at her captain.

"I shouldn't have said it?" Luffy asked, feeling his navigator's intense glare. "Okay, forget about what I've said."

Then he continued eating his piece of meat.

"Is he right?" Both Kaya and Tamanegi asked simultaneously.

Usopp didn't know if he should tell the truth or not. "Well…"

Nami sighed. "It's okay I guess…" She turned to Kaya. "Apparently yes. We come from a little bit less than three years in the future."

Kaya blinked. "How?" Then she blinked again.

Nami shrugged. "I don't know. Grand Line, and especially its second part, is full of mysteries."

Piiman widened his eyes. "You were in Grand Line?" He asked in excitement.

Usopp smirked. "Of course. Up there we called me 'God Usopp' and I had more than five thousands men under my command! The Government offered 200 Million beri for my capture!"

"Whoaaa!" The three kids exclaimed in awe.

Zoro smirked at Usopp's declaration and finished his bottle.

"We were heading to an island called 'Shinkoku'." Nami explained. Then in deep sea we entered a strange zone which was covered by mist, and then we've been sent to the past, with our current appearances and at the exact same place we were."

Kaya digested the female navigator's words. "So… I guess that's why Usopp's appearance changed so suddenly…"

"Tell us everything!" The three kids shouted to Usopp simultaneously. "Tell us your adventures, o great Captain Usopp!"

Usopp took the posture of an adventurer. "Okay everyone! I'll tell you the adventures of the great Captain Usopp, and his right-hand, the young Luffy…"

"Hey!" Luffy protested angrily.

Kaya chuckled silently, observing Usopp with interest.

"…and his captain, the pirate Monkey D. Luffy."

Then Usopp told them the adventures of the straw hat Pirates.

"A Restaurant floating in the seas, really?"

"Whoa, you met the World's greatest swordsman there? Awesome!"

"…But Zoro lost, how sad…"

Zoro twitched. "Oi. I won't lose again if he ever shows up…"

"Then you fought against a fishman and won? How brave of you, captain!"

"A current that goes to the top of Red Line? I won't believe that one."

"Oh, and then we met a giant whale."

"What? The doctor lived within the whale?!"

"The story of Laboon is soo sad!"

"What?!" Merry shouted at Zoro, giving him a nasty glare. "You sliced 100 bounty hunters by yourself? You're some sort of monster!"

"Don't look at me like that, you!" Zoro retorted angrily.

"And in Whiskey Peak, we discovered Miss Wednesday was a princess and decided to help her to free her country."

Kaya raised an eyebrow. "And you were sleeping the whole time?"

Usopp looked elsewhere. "I … didn't know it was a trap. I thought they were really welcoming pirates."

Merry gave him a serious glare. "That makes you pretty naïve."

"Oh, I was fooled too!" Luffy said with a grin. "I fought against Zoro because I didn't know they were bounty hunters."

"Then we went to a place named Little Garden…"

"What?! There were Dinosaurs?!"

"Giants!?"

"A Wax Man?!"

"You were friends with legendary Giants? You're soo cooool!"

"Then Nami was sick, so we headed to a Winter Island in order to find a doctor…"

"A talking reindeer? Really?"

"He became your nakama? That's great!"

"And finally, we arrived at Alabasta, the sand country…"

Usopp continued his story, telling the audience his adventures in Grand Line, making himself look more badass and everything. It was punctuated by some of the kids' comments.

"You fought the mole woman!"

"And the baseball guy!"

"He had a dog rifle!"

"That's so cool!"

And, times to times, Luffy or another straw hat would add something to the story.

"And then I kicked Crocodile's ass and he flew through the wall!" Luffy exclaimed. "And then I slept for three days."

Kaya smiled. "Well, everything went fine in the end. I'm glad."

"And where did you go after Alabasta?" Piiman asked.

"It's not like we'll be surprised." Tamanegi added.

"You told us about talking reindeer, giants, and rifles that ate a dog devil fruit." Ninjin said. "Whatever you say, we won't be surprised."

Usopp cleared his throat. "Alright then… After Alabasta we went to a sky island."

Piiman, Ninjin and Tamanegi didn't know their jaws could drop that low.

Merry widened his eyes. "You mean… the Going Merry, my Going Merry, went in the sky?!" He exclaimed.

Usopp, Zoro, Nami and Luffy nodded their heads at the same time. "Yeah."

Merry stared at Kaya. "How come you weren't surprised?!" He asked.

The blond lady had an amused smile on her face. "Oh, but Usopp already told me the whole story."

And so, the Usopp Pirates learned more about their captain's adventures in the sky island Skypiea, in city of gold, and on his fight against the mighty Eneru.

"Whoa, the city of gold!" Piiman exclaimed.

Nami sighed. "Unfortunately, Eneru took all the gold from the city in order to build his ship. What a jerk." She mumbled. "Hopefully there were still treasures in the snake's stomach."

"So, so, so, captain Usopp!" Tamanegi exclaimed. "The next adventure should be ten times more epic, right?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah it was!" He shouted with excitation.

Usopp cleared his throat. "After the sky island, we descended to the blue sea with an octopus." He declared. "And then, on the next island, we met with pirates and we played a game called the Davy Back Fight…"

"And you met an ice guy, really?" Tamanegi asked.

Merry gulped. "Aokiji? I thought his powers were made-up by the Marines, but they were real… Grand Line is truly a frightening place."

Usopp nodded. "Luffy challenged him into a duel, but Aokiji defeated him easily. It took days for him to be freed from the ice."

The three kids, Merry and Kaya were shocked.

Luffy simply laughed. "Shishishi! Next time I'll beat him for sure."

Zoro smirked.

"And after Long Ring Long Land, we went to Water 7…" Usopp declared, then his words died on his throat.

Kaya frowned, remembering the stories her friend had told her two days ago. Two friends, a Captain and his crewmate, fighting for their ship. One had realized their trip companion was impossible to repair and took the harsh decision to replace it, and the other couldn't accept that. Since the Pirates had claimed that they were from the future, Kaya understood that most of the stories Usopp had told her were true, so indubitably…

"It's where the Going Merry made his last crossing, am I right?" She said with a serious tone.

Usopp nodded silently.

Merry looked horrified. "What… you mean that my ship … died?"

A tear was appearing on Usopp's eye, and Luffy was sniffing, trying not to cry. Both weren't able to answer to their beloved ship's creator.

"Yeah." Zoro replied at their stead. "The carpenters had declared that the Going Merry was beyond repair, but he didn't meet his end on Water 7, and saved us all from a harsh battle."

Usopp wiped the tear off his eye. "Yes." He said proudly. "The Merry had been doing its best to help us, till the very end."

The ship's creator stared at Zoro, then at Usopp, and sighed out of relief. "I'm proud." He said simply.

Piiman, Ninjin and Tamanegi were, above all, curious.

"Please, captain Usopp!" Piiman pleaded. "Tell us the story of the bravest ship of the Seas!"

Usopp took a deep breath, then spoke. "Alright." He announced. "It all began back in Skypiea. Do you remember when I told you that, one night, I saw a little man in the mist repairing the Merry?"

They nodded. "We still don't know what it was." Piiman said.

"Well…" Usopp said in a low tone. "I'll tell you later, but first, let me tell you about Water 7. The city is reputed for their skilled carpenters and for its sea train…"

And Usopp continued his telling of the adventures in Water 7, without lying or exaggerating this time. He told them the fight he had with Luffy for the ship –the three kids shed manly tears, of course-, about the carpenters of Galley-La, the Franky Family, the disappearance of Robin, the CP9, and the trip to Enies Lobby. Then he told them about a certain Sogeking, that participated in the battle of Enies Lobby and told Usopp everything. The three kids listened at the king of the sniper's story in awe –they seemed to have found a new hero- while Kaya just laughed silently, knowing that Sogeking surely was Usopp himself. Then he told them about the battle against the CP9 and Luffy's fight against Rob Lucci, the battle on the Bridge of Hesitation and the Going Merry's appearance, saving all the crew in the process. After that, everyone –except Zoro, who was stone-hearted- shed tears upon listening the last moments of the Going Merry.

Then Usopp continued his story in a lighter mood, telling them about their new ship, the Thousand Sunny, and their new nakamas, Franky. He told them the scary adventures of Thriller Bark, with ghosts, zombies and talking skeletons. Piiman, Ninjin and Tamanegi were shaking in fear, which made Luffy and Usopp laugh a lot.

Usopp and the rest spent the entire afternoon speaking of their adventures to Kaya, Merry and the kids, about the Sabaody archipelago, then about Kizaru, Kuma, Rayleigh and how the crew was separated. Usopp told them about how he received an intense training and learned how to use the pop greens in Boin Archipelago, Nami told them how she learned the science of weather and the New World's currents in the sky island of Weatheria, Zoro told them how he was trained by a great swordsman – he refused to tell them his name, surely out of pride- and Luffy talked about his encounter with Boa Hancock. Zoro snorted, telling that 'if the pervy cook was there he would faint out of frustration and jealousy.

And then, Luffy spoke about his failed attempt to save his brother Ace. It wasn't like he felt obliged to do it, but he told them every little details he could remember, at least until Ace was freed in Marineford. It was a good way for him to come to terms with it, and even if it was traumatizing and if he still wanted himself for not being able to save his brother Luffy would gain a second chance, and intended not to waste it. Everyone listened to Luffy without saying a word.

After that, Luffy told them how he trained during two years with Rayleigh, then at their meeting in the Sabaody archipelago. Usopp then continued his story, telling them about Fishman Island, Punk Hazard, Dressrosa, Zou and Wa no Kuni.

"And then we were heading to Shinkoku island." Usopp concluded. "It's a shame we didn't reach it because in this island there is…"

* * *

 _Somewhere on the seas of the New World, in the present time, five Navy HQ warships were moving swiftly on the water. In the middle ship, a man was standing on its deck, staring at the horizon. He wore the mantle of a Marine officer._

Or rather, it would be what one concluded if one didn't know his man and saw him from behind, because this man definitely didn't stare at the horizon. In fact, this man didn't see at all.

"Admiral Fujitora?" Vice-Admiral Maynard approached his superior with a hint of hesitation. "Are you sure the straw-hats were heading to this direction?"

"Certain." Fujitora stated. "Even if the Vivre Card stopped moving, I am sure Monkey D. Luffy is heading to Shinkoku Island. Don't change the fleet's direction!"

Maynard frowned. "Even though we're entering a zone of fog?"

Issho raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware of it." He said sincerely. "Then we will bypass it, it isn't safe for…" The Admiral stopped talking.

"Is there something wrong, Admiral?" The Vice-Admiral asked.

Fujitora frowned. "Don't you sense it, Maynard? With your observation Haki, I mean."

Maynard looked puzzled. "I don't sense anything; the color of observation is hardly my forte…"

Then, without preventing, Fujitora took his sword in his hands, ready to unsheathe it.

"I sense someone in front of us." Admiral Issho declared. "And this someone is emitting a surprisingly strong aura…"


	10. The Rumor

**Chapter 9:** The Rumor.

 **AN: Hey Everyone! I'm back with another chapter. It concludes the Kuro Arc, who was quite long, and it will probably give you headaches, because in this chapter we'll travel through space and time ! And I know it's gonna be confusing, so this whole time thing won't last long. I swear.**

 **So, to be a bit more clear:**

 **-The present time = After timeskip**

 **-The Straw Hats time = Before timeskip**

 **And we begin the chapter in the Straw hats time.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

In Grand line, every myth, every legend, every rumor could reveal itself to be true, or to find an explanation that surpasses even the myth behind it. This man knew it very well, having dwelled on these seas for years and witnessing countless incredible phenomenons. He also knew that nothing was impossible in this World, and everything happened for a reason. So, yes, any ordinary pirate would just laugh at whoever told him this rumor and continue his petty little life, but this man wasn't any ordinary pirate. This rumor sparked his interest, his longing for power. Even if it was one of the faintest hints of a rumor that could exist, this man sensed that there was more to it than imaginary tales of a boozer. Something as strong as the gravitational energy pushed this man to go there and check the veracity of this rumor simply because he was attracted to power like people were attracted to Earth.

* * *

But for now, Luffy was still far away from this sea, and completely oblivious of what was actually going on in Grand Line, no matter which side or which timeline one would look at. Monkey D. Luffy was on the Coast of Gecko Island, staring at his travelling companion with nostalgia.

"I'm happy to present you the Going Merry, in perfect state." Merry announced to Luffy and his crew.

The reactions didn't wait. "Merry!" Luffy exclaimed with joy, and sadness, and guilt. "I'm so happy to see you again!" He grinned. "And I'm so sad too." Then one second later he cried. "It's my fault, we didn't take care of you, we were reckless, I even threw you to an iceberg…"

Usopp sniffed, doing his best not to cry. He already saw the Merry once, after all.

After the tearful where Zoro was scolded for not shedding tears, and everyone telling a ship how they were sorry that they were happy to see it again, Luffy climbed on the Merry and sat on the ship figurehead.

"You missed me, my favorite seat!" Luffy declared with a huge grin.

Nami and Zoro were already on the Merry, inspecting the ship once again. The Going Merry was the same as in their memories; they shared many adventures with this ship and would share many once again.

Usopp was the only one remaining ashore.

"Well…" He began, staring at Kaya, then at Piiman, Tamanegi and Ninjin. "I guess it's time for the Usopp Pirates to disband."

The three kids sniffed, doing their best to hold their tears. "Alright!" Tamanegi shouted. "You're going to become a true warrior of the seas!"

Usopp then stared at Kaya. "Next time I come to this village…" He said with a huge grin on his face. "I'm going to tell you even more unbelievable stories."

Kaya smiled. "Thank you. I look forward to it."

"Hurry up and get on board already." Zoro scolded to Usopp.

He grinned, remembering when he joined Luffy's crew for the first time, and then got on board.

They casted off, and the caravel along with the four straw hats left the island, heading to their next destination. After they drank in honor of the going Merry's comeback, Usopp made the straw-hat Pirate flag again and painted the same Jolly Roger on the sail.

"Alright!" Luffy exclaimed. "With this, our Going Merry is again ready for action!"

"And now that we have the Merry back, I think it's time to speak about what we're going to do next." Nami declared.

Luffy scratched his head. "Uhh? That's obvious? We go pick up Sanji, then we kick Arlong's ass, and then…"

"Yes, I know." Nami interrupted him in exasperation. "I know it sounds normal for you but for us normal people it isn't."

Usopp blinked. "Luffy makes sense. In fact it's not like we have the choice anyway. We'll take the same route as before so we can reach the others."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think you haven't understood. We have reached most of our destinations purely by chance."

Luffy pouted. "We can worry about it later."

"And, I don't have a map of Grand Line this time." Nami added.

Zoro opened his remaining eye. "You can just steal one." He said between two naps.

She blinked, realizing that Zoro made a point. "But where?"

Zoro shrugged. "I don't know. At a marine base probably."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Logue Town? Yeah, that's not a bad idea." She admitted. "Okay, next topic. We're in the past; I think everyone agrees with that."

Luffy, Usopp and Zoro nodded.

"We have knowledge of the future." Nami said with a serious tone, raising a finger. "But we shouldn't tell anyone we don't trust. And even then, they might take us for fools."

Usopp stared at Luffy. "It's already the case." He said jokingly.

Luffy raised an eyebrow, imaginary question marks appearing above his face.

"There's something else." Nami continued. "If we are back in the past, then it's possible someone else, or another crew may have knowledge of the future as well."

Luffy grinned. "There's no problem if they're good guys!"

Zoro smirked. "And if they're not, we'll slice them, so there's no problem at all."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, like I said, we have knowledge of the future. It means.." Her expression suddenly changed. "We can use it to get more money!"

Usopp, Luffy and Zoro sweat-dropped.

"We're going to be rich!" Nami said joyfully. "I'm sure some of you have written all of the lottery numbers during these past two years, right?"

Usopp stared at her with a straight face. "Nope."

Zoro closed his eye again. "Hadn't the time for this nonsense."

Luffy cocked his head. "What's a Lottery?"

Surprisingly, at the exact location where this tiny ship was, the weather, once very calm, turned into a deadly storm.

* * *

 _In the present time, somewhere in the seas of the New World:_

Issho, also known as Marine Admiral Fujitora, held a piece of paper in his hand, and wondered why it didn't move anymore. After the events in Dressrosa, the Admiral had escorted the former Schichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo, to Impel Down. Even if, in the way, they had been attacked by Jack the Drought, one of Yonkou Kaidou's lieutenant, and lost two marine warships. Hopefully, Fujitora managed to both keep the prisoner and repel the assaulter, despite having suffered human and material losses. In the end, Jack was presumably dead, and Fujitora managed to accomplish this mission and Doflamingo was now in the gaol of Impel Down. After the escort mission was completed, Admiral Issho decided to hunt down Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy in order to bring their heads to the Marine HQ, as ordered by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. Law never encountered with Fujitora's fleet, but Luffy did. Ten days before there was a naval battle where the Marines fought against the straw hats. Unfortunately, the Pirates managed to fly away, literally, by using the advanced technology of their ship. But during the battle, Fujitora, thanks to his devil fruit powers, managed to place one of his own Vivre Cards on the Thousand Sunny in order to trace them. The two Vivre cards were attracted to each other and one could find the location of the other, should he have one piece of this paper. The fleet had followed the Vivre Card's direction and followed Luffy's track.

Until now.

Because now, the Vivre Card had completely stopped moving, as if this piece of paper was nothing but a mere piece of paper.

But Fujitora was too occupied to worry about that for now. He had sensed a strong aura right in front of his fleet. He took one of the snail phones that were linked to speakers.

"I am Admiral Issho of the Marine Headquarters!" He announced. "Disclose your identity and show yourself, or we will use force!"

Inside of the mist, a certain man was sleeping on a small embarkation. He opened an eye, then another.

He rubbed his eyes, and then stretched his arms. "What's happening today? It's the second time I'm being disturbed…" The man mumbled. "Even the sea kings are more polite than humans."

In the warship of Admiral Fujitora, the marines were confused.

"Are you sure there's someone, Admiral?" An officer asked. "Even I don't see anything."

"Certain." Fujitora replied.

And then, a voice resonated inside the misty zone.

"Marines?" Someone shouted. The voice was very loud. "Don't you have better to do than disturbing my nap? I don't know, catching Pirates for example. I'm not a Pirate, but if you don't leave me alone then I'll send you flying!"

Vice-Admiral Maynard twitched in annoyance. "How impudent!" Then he turned to his superior. "We should capture him, he is threatening us and refuse to cooperate."

Issho frowned. "It's understandable, Maynard. We are far away from the headquarters, and don't have much authority in this area. It's natural that civilians here don't like us, since we've abandoned them to monsters such as Kaidou."

Maynard flinched.

"However." Fujitora continued. "It is true that he threatened us. It is our duty to respond."

The Admiral drew his shikomizue by a few centimeters, and then sheathed it with a snap. Then he grabbed the snail phone.

"Very well!" Fujitora said. "You chose to oppose us resistance, therefore we will act accordingly to your level of threat!"

The unknown man that was sleeping on his boat ignored the warnings of the so-called admiral. Instead he checked his fishrod, and sighed in disappointment when he realized that no fish took the bait.

He groaned. "Oh, I'll have to buy food again, what a bummer."

Then he sensed something wrong, and raised his eyes. Then dropped his jaw. The sky darkened. Above him there was a giant, red ball falling to his direction with an amazing speed. There was approximately 500 meters separating the meteor from the sea.

"A FREAKING METEOR!" He shouted, and this time his voice wasn't amplified. "ARE YOU NUTS?"

300 meters before impact.

"Was that necessary?" Vice-Admiral Maynard asked to his superior, staring at the meteor, veiled by the mist and that was about to crash.

150 meters before impact.

But the Admiral didn't respond. He was too shocked upon sensing what his mysterious opponent would do in a few seconds. This time, Fujitora's jaw dropped.

"Dissapeared?" He muttered.

And then, one second later, when the meteor was supposed to hit the ocean, nothing happened. As expected by Fujitora the meteor disappeared. There was no shock, no tidal waves, and no rubble. There was just this voice, resonating everywhere.

"You're truly a bunch of retards!" The voice boomed. "Throwing a meteor for such a petty reason! At least this thing won't make any victims now…. I think."

 _27 years before, in the seas of the New World._

An impressive armada was surrounding the Oro Jackson, the ship of the Pirate Gol D. Roger. The leader of this armada, Kinjishi no Shiki, was having a discussion with the captain of the Roger Pirates.

"How many times have we had this talk, Roger?" Shiki said with a smug grin, a cigar on his mouth. "We had our problems when we were young, but that is all water under the bridge now! You know the location of the weapon that can destroy the World, and I've got this manpower! Plus I've got the perfect plan that I've spent years working on! We'll be able to take over the World in no time! Be my right-hand man, Roger!"

However, Gol D. Roger a.k.a the freest man in the World couldn't possibly accept Shiki's proposition. "I have no desire to rule, Shiki!" He retorted with panache.

His crew was right behind him, full of pride, ready to fight. Well, except for that guy with a funny nose…

"We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die!" Buggy squeaked desperately.

"What good is a Pirate if he can't do what he wants?" Roger asked rhethorically. "You can pressure me all you want…"

"We're going to die, we're going to…"

And then, poof, a meteor appeared just above Shiki's ship. It didn't fell from the sky, no, it just popped up, out of nowhere.

And the meteor fell on Shiki's ship.

And the meteor destroyed Shiki's ship, among others that were nearby.

And that day, Kinjishi no Shiki died because of a meteor that pooped up out of nowhere, just above his ship.

Roger sweat-dropped.

Rayleigh sweat-dropped.

Shanks sweat-dropped.

Buggy blinked dumbly. "Oh, okay."

The now legendary battle of Ed War had finished before she even started. The members of Shiki's fleet, thinking that Roger was the one who summoned that meteor, spread the Rumor that a Pirate crew was, without a doubt, invincible and the legend of Gold Roger began sooner than expected.

 _In The Staw Hat's Time:_

A small embarkation was approaching a winter island in Paradise.

This man was craving for power. After all, who didn't? A man needed the power to realize his dreams, his goals, his ambitions… and for now, this man, this pirate, was looking for something specific, something that would surely give him power. A few weeks before, he had heard an interesting rumor concerning the island where he headed to. Apparently, a sort of monster had wiped out an entire village one night, a couple of years before. This monster was unknown and had never been seen before, even less after this incident. There were thousands of rumors like these in this sea, and verifying them all would take more than an entire life, but this pirate and its crew were nearby, and some details of the story perked his interest. He had spoken with someone who had seen the beast, and, normally, someone who'd lie wouldn't say such things like "the giant yeti wore a purple hat" if he wanted his tale to be taken seriously. This detail was important, and Marshall D. Teach deducted that this "beast" was in fact a human, a Zoan devil fruit user who might have lost control of his power when he once tried the "Awakening".

The raft finally accosted at the winter island, next to a small village.

"So that's Drum Island." A pale thin male named Laffite said. He was wearing a black top hat and was holding a red wooden cane in his hand.

"The kingdom was once famous for its doctors." Doc Q said. His horse set foot on the snowy terrain, and then fell.

The big, imposing muscular guy jumped out the raft and landed on the ground. "But we ain't here for them, WIIIIAHAHAH!"

"Today we might have a new nakamas." Laffite mused. "But at the condition this monster will come visit us. We don't even know if he really exists."

"Everything has already been written." The sniper of the crew said solemnly, before setting foot on the island. "Fate is the only decider."

Then, finally, Blackbeard set a foot on Drum Island. "You're right, Augur." Marshall D. Teach said. "We'll see if this rumor's true, but for now, how about' we 'kill' time a bit? Right guys? ZEHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **AN: Yes. Chopper versus Blackbeard.**

 **Yes. I do believe that's a possibility Blackbeard was looking for Chopper's power in the first place.**

 **Yes. Sometimes people die in my story.**

 **Anyway, this chapter left many, many, many interrogations (EDIT: questions!). All of them - most of them - will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **Enjoyed it? I hope so. Please leave a review if you did, until next time :D**


	11. Rewind

**Chapter 10:** Rewind.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Disturbing Someone's Nap. And today we get the answer to how the heck did they go back in time?**

 **Oh, and to appease some of you guys' concerns: Chopper will not die ! I swear!**

 **And, BTW, I know it's very confusing for the whole time things, but it ends in this chapter! After that you won't be hearing anything about scenes that are playing in different timelines.**

 **Anyway, have a good read :D**

* * *

In the second part of Grand Line, a sea whom people call 'The New World', the Marine Admiral Issho "Fujitora" and his men were facing another of this sea's dangers.

The Marines were in fighting stance; they were preparing the cannons, pointing them to a target that none could see with his eye. The zone was too foggy to see anything. However, one fact remained: Admiral Fujitora had used his powers to summon a meteor and it disappeared before clashing on the water.

"You're truly a bunch of retards!" A voice scolded at them. "Throwing a meteor for such a petty reason! At least this thing won't make any victims now… I think."

Fujitora frowned. The man that was on this sea and who possessed such a strong aura really seemed to have made his meteor vanish. 'Interesting.' The Admiral thought. 'Truly interesting.'

"What are your orders, Admiral?" The muscular Vice-Admiral Maynard asked to his superior.

But before Fujitora found an answer, something caught his attention.

"Good Afternoon!"

It took everyone by surprise. On the deck of the Admiral's warship, a man popped up out of nowhere.

Most of the soldiers only saw a silhouette, but they were clever enough to notice his apparition.

The ones nearby pointed their rifles at the silhouette. "Don't make a move, Pirate!" One of them shouted. "We've got you surrounded!"

The intruder, however, wasn't very anxious, despite being on a navy warship. He wasn't excited either.

"What's with your obsession with Pirates?" He asked. "I already told you that I'm not one of them."

"Don't shoot!" Fujitora ordered to his men, realizing that this man had no aggressive intentions. "And lower your weapons. He isn't an enemy."

"Thank you, Sir Admiral." The man replied politely. And then, he moved his hand.

The mist surrounding him, no, all the mist surrounding the warship suddenly disappeared … or rather, moved away.

The marines could finally see their intruder clearly. And they were shocked. Oh, they were shocked.

The man wasn't very tall. Every marines were more than a head taller than him. He seemed to be rather old; he was probably in his mid-fifties. In the New World it was already more than average life expectancy, so yes, he was old. And he looked awfully weak and feeble, too. It was hard to believe that he was the one who actually made the meteor vanish.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a straight face. "My name is Jan S. Pastan, I am retired, but I enjoy fishing. One day, I ate the Movu Movu no Mi and I became a Move man."

The soldiers blinked.

"You're a … movement?" One of them asked.

Jan's eyes twitched. "I'm a Move man!" He corrected angrily. "I can move things!"

Fujitora approached the intruder. "My deepest apologies for throwing a meteor at you, sir Jan S. Pastan." He said sincerely.

Jan S. Pastan stared at the Admiral's face. "Oh, you're blind." He stated.

Fujitora nodded. "I can only rely on my Haki."

"Yeah, I can use observation Haki too." Pastan said. "It's damn useful for, you know, avoid meteors."

"I sensed that you were a threat so I didn't want to take risks." Fujitora continued apologetically.

Pastan grinned and scratched the back of his head, which was affected by an incipient baldness. "It's not a big deal. No one's dead after all."

Fujitora smiled. "You said that you're a Move man. What does that mean?" He asked with curiosity.

Jan S. Pastan shrugged. "Well, I can move things. Do you want a demonstration?"

The soldiers nodded.

And then, poof! Pastan disappeared.

The soldiers were shocked. "He disappeared!"

Then, five seconds later, poof! Jan reappeared at the same spot. He was now holding a steel ball.

"I took this on my house." He said, as a hundred of marines were around him, staring at him with wide eyes.

Admiral Fujitora raised an eyebrow. "Did you go to your house just now?" He asked incredulously.

Pastan nodded. "Yeah, it's not that far from here." He said casually. "That's the reason there is fog here, just so you know. I brought it here so no ship would disturb me."

"You have my apologies, sir." Fujitora replied politely. "We were chasing a pirate ship."

Pastan cocked his head. "Well, it's not that bad if you were doing your job, I suppose. But it wasn't the first time someone disturbed me today, which explains my mood."

This declaration caught Fujitora's attention. There was a ship who took the same route, then. What if it was the straw-hats that this man encountered? What if he had used his power to move them to another place? But in that case it wouldn't make sense, since the Vivre card completely stopped moving…

"So…" Pastan declared while holding a steel ball on his left hand, and showing it to the soldiers. "I'm gonna use my powers on this ball."

He touched the ball with his right hand, and suddenly it disappeared.

"Whoah!" The marines exclaimed.

"Oi!" Vice-Admiral scolded to his subordinates. "Don't make such a fuss!"

A moment passed where no one said a thing. Jan S. Pastan didn't move an inch, to many people's surprise.

Suddenly someone spoke. "Where did the ball go?"

But Jan S. Pastan didn't respond, instead he muttered something to himself. "Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen…"

It seemed like he was counting the seconds after the disappearance of the ball.

"…fourteen…" Pastan continued.

A marine scratched his head. "Nothing happens." He said casually.

"…fifteen." Jan S. Pastan finished his count. "Ah!"

Suddenly a ball – THE ball- popped up on his left hand; at the same spot it was fifteen seconds earlier.

"Whoaouh!" Some marines exclaimed.

"But, the ball didn't move!" One of the marine shouted.

"Yeah, it just disappeared for a few seconds." Another one added.

"You can make things vanish but you can't move them." Another soldier said.

Pastan smirked. "You've got it wrong." He objected, shaking his head. "I didn't make it vanish. The ball _moved_."

No one truly understood what he meant by that, but Fujitora was thoughtful. 'If he made this ball vanish for a few seconds, then he might have done the same thing to the straw hats' ship and crew. However…'

"But it didn't move." Maynard objected. "It reappeared at the same place but fifteen seconds later. That isn't moving."

"That is moving." Pastan objected, staring at the muscled Vice-Admiral and sweating furiously. An Admiral and a Vice-Admiral plus a hundred of soldiers were damn intimidating for this old man, after all. "The ball moved through the fourth dimension: time."

This caused a lot of mixed reactions in the audience.

"You can manipulate time!? That's so cool!" Exclaimed a simple-minded soldier.

"But… What a shame it fell on your hands!" Another soldier said.

"Yeah, it's a goddamn waste."

"A power so cool and so powerful…"

"..In the hands of such an uncharismatic man."

"Who said that?!" The little man retorted angrily.

"Well, that's true." Someone objected. "You're so small, and you seem so weak and all…"

Most of the soldiers nodded.

"Silence!" Fujitora shouted suddenly, to everyone's surprise. "Maynard, I put you in charge of the maneuvers."

The Vice-Admiral nodded. "Yes, Admiral." Then he spoke to the troops. "Get back to work, you lazy punks!"

The Marines obeyed and the deck was soon filled with men running around and preparing the ship.

"You and I must talk." Fujitora said to Pastan. "You!" He ordered to a young Marine passing-by. "Prepare us a table and two chairs!"

The marine saluted his superior. "Yes Sir!" Then he ran to the cabin.

"That is quite a useful power you have, sir Pastan." Fujitora said.

Pastan raised an eyebrow. "So do you, Admiral. A meteor … Never in my entire life…"

Issho chuckled. "By the way, do you happen to know where – or when- did you send my meteor?"

Pastan touched his chin, trying to remember where the heck he had sent this freaking meteor. "Well, well, well, that is a good question." He said sincerely. "I must think of a location or a time before I use my powers, but for this one I don't remember. It was on the moment, you see." He chuckled nervously. "But it shouldn't be of great consequences." Pastan added quickly, in order to reassure the blind Admiral.

Fujitora frowned. "Earlier, you mentioned…"

'Wait a minute, what did I think about when I used my power on the meteor?' Pastan wondered to himself. 'I think it was a great naval battle, something during the Roger Era…'

"…that you were disturbed by…"

"ED WAR!" Pastan exclaimed, to the Admiral's surprise. Then he put a hand to his mouth.

"Oops."

"What?"

"I think I've just changed history."

At the same moment, five Marines arrived with two chairs and a table.

Fujitora sat down, alongside with his guest. "So, earlier, you went in contact with a pirate ship."

Pastan stared at the Admiral and cocked his head. "No. I mean, I don't know."

Fujitora frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's true that a ship came next to me when I was fishing." Pastan admitted. "However, I don't know if it was a pirate ship or not."

"You didn't know?" Issho asked rhetorically.

He shook his head. "I sent them away before I could see their flag."

Fujitora coughed. Was it what happened then? Did the straw-hats have been the victims of this man's devil fruit power?

"Why did you do that?" He asked sternly.

Jan S. Pastan shrugged his shoulders. "I was sleeping when their big ship hurt my frail bark. They disturbed my nap!"

There was a pause. Jan S. Pastan stared at the Admiral. The Admiral didn't stare back at Jan S. Pastan for obvious reasons.

"But, hey, I'm rather weak, you know." Pastan said. "I can't do much against pirates besides sending them at the other side of the ocean or in the past, or in the future…"

"It must've been the straw hats' ship." Fujitora said to himself. "There are no other logical reasons."

Pastan rubbed his chin. "The straw hats… it reminds me of something."

"Their captain is Monkey D. Luffy." Fujitora said. "He's wanted for 500 million berries."

Pastan widened his eyes. "Isn't he the guy who screwed up the three government's institutions five years ago?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Two years." The Admiral corrected, slightly irritated. "It was two years ago."

Pastan slapped his forehead. "Oh. That's right. We don't have the same time references."

"So." Fujitora said. "Where did you send them?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" Jan S. Pastan asked. "I don't really know."

"What do you mean you don't really know?" Fujitora asked back.

Pastan shrugged. "That's because I used another 'move'."

The Admiral didn't pay attention to the pun. "Please develop."

"My devil fruit gave me the ability to move anything and anyone, anywhere, anytime. Literarily." Jan S. Pastan explained. He showed him his right palm. "With my right hand, I decide where and when to send my targets." Then he showed him his left palm. "But my left hand is a little bit different."

Fujitora raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"It's just a question of perspective, really." Jan S. Pastan explained. "With my left one, not only I can move anything I want, but I don't need a physical contact. It can also read in people's memories to move them where they actually were at time t."

"I don't understand." The Admiral said.

"It's simple, really." Pastan said. "One being cannot exist twice at the same time. So if I move something to the past, or to the future, the actual object disappears and let place to the new one."

There was another pause.

"I still don't understand." Fujitora said.

Pastan scratched his head. "Yeah, I suck at explanations. Besides, this time-space stuff gives me migraines."

He stood up. "Okay, let me explain you with concrete examples. Let's imagine that, right now, I use the same move I used on the straw hats. It's called 'Rewind'." Jan S. Pastan added quickly. "So – and it's purely hypothetical- if I use 'Rewind' on you, you'll be sent to the past, with your fancy mantle, your cane and all but you'll stay at the same spot you were, say, five years ago."

Jan S. Pastan grinned. "Oh, and say hello to straw hat for me."

Then, Jan S. Pastan extended his left hand to Fujitora, and before the Admiral could react, he was being touched by the Move man's attack.

 _ **"**_ _ **Movu Movu no: Rewind!"**_

The Marine Admiral disappeared suddenly, under the incredulous looks of the soldiers nearby.

Pastan frowned, realizing that he was facing an entire fleet of future angry enemies, enemies who were very close to Pastan's house. "Well, I think I'll find another place to live."

He teleported himself in his own house. It was in an island completely covered by mist. Needless to say, it was the very thing this mist was hiding in the first place. Pastan picked up a few of his belongings, and then popped up far, far away from this place in order to live peacefully, away from civilization.

* * *

 **On a certain island, in the second part of Grand Line.**

The Marine bureau was a place where bounty hunters could get paid from capturing or/and killing their target, a criminal with a bounty on their head.

A blind man was carrying the soon-to-be dead body of Rascal the rascal to the interior of the building. Rascal the rascal a criminal whose bounty was worth more than a hundred million berries.

"Oi, Issho!" The old marine in charge of the bureau knew this bounty hunter very well. "You did a great catch today!"

Issho dropped Rascal the rascal on the ground. "Him? a great catch? It was just a small fry."

A couple of young marines picked up Rascal the rascal and put him in jail.

"A small fry for you, that's for sure!" The old marine joked. He handed the bounty hunter three big sacks of gold coins. "Here is your reward. 150 million berries."

"Thanks, Samos." Issho replied politely while taking the sacks of gold. "They will be wisely spent."

Samos snorted. "Che. You'll just waste them in a casino, then beat up another criminal and bring him here when you'll be in lack of money, and go back to the casino."

"You know me too well." Issho mused.

"Wouldn't you want to join the marines instead?" Samos asked.

The blind bounty hunter laughed. "What would an old man like me do in the Marines? Can you tell me?"

And then, poof! Issho was now wearing a Marine officer coat.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, Movu Movu no Mi.**

 **I searched for Japanese translations but none of them pleased me, so I "Japonized" Move.**

 **So, Fujitora is now in the past (3 years before the straw hats) What will he do? Ah ah, that's a mystery.**

 **Please review this chapter if you enjoyed it. Until next time :D**


	12. Minute, Butterfly!

Chapter 11: Minute, Butterfly!

 **AN: Hey guys and gals! So, here's a new chapter of Disturbing Someone's Nap. So, this chapter is here to explain a little bit more the mechanichs of the time travel I use in this story, a.k.a the Move Move fruit. When hstory changes, everyone's memories are shifted and they don't remember that the past has been changed (it's a little bit like Sugar's fruit, when people suddenly forget that this one person who just transformed into toys ever existed). Everyone ? In fact, that's not quite correct. The people who travel in time keep their original set of memories, which means that, for exemple, the straw hats will remember that Shiki didn't die even when, in fact, he did.**

 **And also, this chapter will set up another very important thing. To be honest this story was supposed to be written in 2014, which meant that, at that time, it would have been my first story. I've set up this project on pause for certain reasons, but I didn't give up in writing fanfics. I realised by writing another Time-Travel story that it was a terrible sort of thing to do for One Piece.**

 **A One Piece Time Travel story is a paradox. Why? Well, One Piece is mostly about freedom, and throwing Luffy (and his nakamas, sometimes) back in time is stripping him (or them) of his/their freedom. The straw hats, or Luffy, know that if they don't reach 'this Island' in time, they won't be able to save 'these people' from a fate that Luffy/the Straw hats is/are aware and in the end, it is like he/they has/have many many things he/they has/have to respect, a log book he/they has/have to follow to the letter... It's the complete opposite of a free adventure (and I'm not talking only about Luffy's) and we can see it on fanfictions where the group is kinda doing the exact same thing all over again, because they, you know, don't have a choice in the matter.**

 **So, what should I do? I cannot avoid the fact that Luffy and his crew will have to save Alabasta, reach Sky Island, pick up Chopper, Franky, Brook, etc... and I'll respect that, but, I will only respect that. What does it means ? Well, this chapter gives the beggining of an answer, I think.**

By the way Jan S. Pastan is made of a pun: S. Pastan = Espace-Temps (Space-Time in French) which suits his devil fruit pretty well.

 **Please enjoy your read :D**

* * *

 _It is said that the movements of a butterfly's wings can cause a hurricane at the other side of the World. What would the tiniest of changes in the past do to the present?_

 **Grand Line.**

Dracule Mihawk was on his boat, reading his journal, averting his eyes from his prey during a few seconds. The fleet was composed of fifty ships, with on their board probably enough men to conquer a small kingdom. Mihawk stared at the bounty poster who was with his journal. It didn't show the face of the Admiral of the pirate fleet, but it was an interesting face nonetheless, with an interesting name and an interesting hat.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Mihawk read aloud. "12 Millions Berries for his capture. He defeated Captain Morgan of the navy and the Pirate Lady Alvida."

'Monkey D. …' Mihawk wondered in his thoughts. 'That's a famous name, for a famous marine. And this hat…' It was surely Shanks' hat, Mihawk didn't doubt it for a second. So there was no doubt that this kid was the one Red-hair had told him about, ten years ago. 'And this inscription on his teeth… Wait us … is this some kind of message? I wonder whom is it addressed.'

 **Three years ago, in the New World.**

The old Samos was affected at the bureau of the Marines, giving the bounty hunters their rewards once they brought back the wanted criminal into the fold. It was a lucrative business for many fighters in the region, mostly because some bounties were ridiculously high to the point that it would probably break the economy one day, to Samos' opinion. But then again, it wasn't as if the opinion of an old low-ranked marine mattered anyway. In front of him there was this blind bloke, Issho, who often came to this office and became his friend. This bounty hunter wasn't like the others, at least he had some sense of justice, even if he spent most of the Marines' money in gambling. He and Samos were discussing casually when something incredibly strange happened.

In an instant, Issho just happened to wear an officer's coat.

His expression changed. "Where am I?" The bounty hunter asked, trying not to sound too frightened. But he was, a blind man who lost all of his marks was nothing but frightened.

Samos raised an eyebrow. "You're in one of the Marine's bureau, don't you remember?" He said, not hiding his surprise. "You're even wearing one of our coats, which I quite don't understand how and why."

Issho frowned, and turned his head to the provenance of Samos' voice. "The bureau?" He asked. "And you say you don't understand why I'm wearing a coat?"

Samos nodded. "Yeah, technically it's illegal to wear our uniform when you're not part of the corps, but…" He felt his back aching. "I won't arrest you. I'm behind a bureau for a reason, you know. And that reason must be my spine …"

"Your spine?" The bounty hunter repeated the old marine's words, and then chuckled. "Samos! It's been awhile."

Samos blinked. "I don't know if 'two seconds' is really 'awhile'."

"Time is a matter of perspective." Issho removed his coat and gave it to him. "You're right; I might not be allowed to wear this coat if I'm here. I must be doing my job as a bounty hunter right not, which means I'm not a Marine, and certainly not a Marine Admiral."

Samos took the coat. "A Marine Admiral?" He said in disbelief. "I can't really see you leading our fleets."

"Me neither." Issho replied lightly.

A few seconds passed where no one said a word.

Then Samos burst out laughing. "Oh, good one!"

"Anyway." Issho said, changing the subject of their conversation. "Do you know in which year we are?"

Samos raised an eyebrow. "Because you don't?"

The former-future Admiral shook his head. "Not really. I believe we are in 1519, but I'm not sure."

The gray-haired marine bureaucrat nodded. "Guess what? You're not completely nuts. By the way I have a few questions to ask you as well."

Issho frowned. "About the coat?"

Samos nodded. "Yeah, about the coat, and other things too."

"Well, I'm at your disposition, officer." Fujitora said.

Samos put the coat on a chair nearby. "Twenty-two years ago, a naval battle occurred not too far from here. It opposed the soon-to-be Pirate King Gold Roger and Kintama no Shitty."

"Kinjishi no Shiki." Issho corrected. "Are you referring to the battle of Ed War? Someone mentioned it to me a while ago."

Samos raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you must know what I'll be asking to you, then."

"I don't." Fujitora replied sincerely.

The old man smiled coyly. "Oh come on! Rumors said that Shiki's ship had been destroyed by a meteor, and this is something that you can pull off. It was you who killed Shiki, wasn't it?"

Issho was taken aback by his question. Shiki died at the battle of Ed war? Well, that was new. His first thought was that Samos had a wrong version of the events in his head. But when he thought about it, it made sense: this Time shifter guy mentioned 'Ed War' and stated that he might have changed history. And then there was this marine who'd claimed that Shiki was killed by a meteor. Perhaps Jan S. Pastan really did send his meteor to the past while thinking at the battle of Ed War, which caused the projectile to go straight at Shiki's ship. And if Shiki was indeed been killed there, then there wouldn't be any reasons to believe that he survived, raided the Marine headquarters a few years later, and escaped the gaol of Impel Down. So, in the end, _Fujitora_ was the one with the wrong version in his head.

'Damn that Roger's lucky…' Fujitora thought. 'If my meteor struck him instead, history would have changed drastically, perhaps to the best.' He could think of many reasons for the future to be better if Roger had died earlier. The Pirate's Era would be nothing more than a joke, and the Marine Headquarters wouldn't have to provoke a war with Whitebeard because they were afraid of his son. Hell Roger wouldn't even have a son! With the seas calmer than ever, the Marines would have more time dealing with other problems than piracy, and the seas would have been ten times calmer. Yeah, history would've changed for the best, but then again messing with time was too dangerous.

"I didn't kill Shiki, willingly at least, if that's what you asked." Issho replied. "I've eaten my devil fruit only a couple of years ago."

Samos nodded slowly. "Alright."

"As for why I suddenly wore a coat, it's for the best that you don't know the whole story." Issho continued, feeling a bit of disappointment coming from the old marine. "But I can tell you a bit. I come from the future."

Samos nearly choked himself upon hearing this news. "No way!" He shouted.

Issho grabbed his cane-sword and moved it to find a chair nearby. He felt an obstacle nearby and grabbed it to put the 'chair' in front of Samos' bureau. Fujitora sat on it, completely ignoring that he wasn't sitting on a chair or a stool, but rather on a table.

"I was sent here from a man who could move people through time." The former Admiral said truthfully, and then felt Samos's distrust with his observation haki. "You don't believe me."

The marine shook his head. "Nah, sounds too farfetched, even for me." He said, before realizing where his interlocutor was sitting. "You're sitting on a table, you know."

Fujitora stood up once Samos pointed out his mistake. "You don't believe that time-travelling exists, and yet you know that I can summon meteors from the skies." He mused. "How tricky the human mind can be."

Samos scratched his chin. "Yeah, you have a point." He checked the clock from the bell tower outside. "It's going to be my pause time. Why don't you tell me everything over a piece of meat and a good drink?"

Fujitora shrugged. "Alright. My times in the navy don't make the most fascinating of tales, but whatever."

Samos walked out of his counter and posed a sign on it, making sure that everyone knew that the bureau of rewards was closed from now on, at least until the marine old man returned from his pause.

"I'd be more fascinating than me." Samos replied lightly.

Fujitora, or rather Issho, got out of the building. That was it; he was thrown five years in the past, back in the days he was still hunting wanted criminals. With all the knowledge he got, about people like Crocodile, Blackbeard, Doflamingo… Issho could change the future for the best. Or would he?

They sat on a table and ordered some chicken.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Samos asked.

Issho put his hand in his pocket and sorted a small object. It was a dice.

"How about we let chance decide?" Issho asked rhetorically.

Then he threw it on the table. The die was cast.

"Oh, it's a 'one'." Samos exclaimed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Then it's their win." Issho said finally.

Samos raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, their win?"

Issho frowned. "I shall not go into their way." He declared. "And I shall not change history."

And that was how the three incoming years were decided: During a dice game.

After that, Issho, the former Admiral Fujitora, continued to do his job as bounty hunter, trying not to change the timeline so often.

However, someone with his sheer power couldn't possibly act without changing the future. After all, his power was one of the most dangerous ones in the World, and one change, one small change in his usage could very well create different weather conditions, different storms, different waves…

The past had changed a lot with Shiki's early death, and the future would change again with Issho's different target choices. The future was uncertain, and despite his hard work to keep history intact, unavoidable, unpredictable changes occurred…

 **Back in the present.**

Dracule Mihawk drew his sword from his back. His target was now at his blade's reach, and the Don Krieg's fifty ship fleet along with their crew would suffer a tragic fate in the seas of Grand Line.

"Blame fate to have crossed my road." Mihawk muttered while his hands were grasping his sword arm. "Farewell, Pirate Don…"

Suddenly, something incredible occurred. The fleet disappeared, vanished, as if it never had existed, or rather never had been there in the first place. And it was the case, they never used this road, and never would encounter the Warlord. Instead of a fleet, there was now a single Pirate ship.

"…Gang Bege." Mihawk finished, and slashed the wind, throwing a green shock wave into the ship of the Fire Tank Pirates, cutting it in half.

* * *

 **AN: So, liked it? Loved it? Please leave your thoughts on the review section.**

 **So, yeah, there won't be Don Krieg in the Baratie.**

 **In fact, I've never intended him to come there again in the first place.**

 **Instead, Capone Gang Bege is the one who's victim of Mihawk's blade and Don Krieg continues his journey on Grand Line, because this time, he had used another sailing road.**

 **However, we'll see him again. Gin too.**

 **Gin is the center piece to the story.**


End file.
